El Alba de la Muerte: Perdición (Temporada 1)
by Yadri
Summary: "La corrupción avanza, determinada, implacable. Todos van a caer, alguna vez. Menos ellos. Los Elegidos del Sol. Los Elegidos de la Luna. Los Elegidos de los Dioses. Ellos. Los tres Salvadores de un mundo caído. Él, el primero. Dos mentes, un mismo cuerpo. Descendiente de Reyes, ignorante de su verdadero poder. Triunfará, si es que puede descubrir el pasado que lo atormenta".
1. Prólogo: Ren

Despertó gritando. Un mal sueño lo había despabilado bruscamente. El abrir los ojos con rapidez lo dañó. Por alguna razón, algo le impactaba directo en su rostro, impidiéndole pensar y ver con claridad. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle de forma intensa. Emitió un quejido involuntario, sorprendido al notar como su mente parecía querer explotar.

Palpó el suelo. Césped. Estaba en el exterior, pero no sabía cómo había llegado allí. No recordaba nada, y por más que intentaba hacerlo, algo se lo impedía, algo bloqueaba el acceso a ellos, sus recuerdos.

Había algo en su interior, algo que no había estado allí nunca antes. Y le asustaba. Todo le asustaba.

Comenzó a gatear, aún con la vista limitada, hacia ningún lugar en especial. Su alrededor estaba en silencio. Sus ojos negros sólo veían sombras, sombras y más sombras. Todo estaba oscuro para él. Todo era desconocido. No sabía dónde se encontraba, y menos qué hacer para llegar a casa.

Aunque no recordaba si tenía una.

Comenzó a llorar. Estaba desprotegido, sin nadie a su lado. Solo, varado en un mundo que no conocía, sintiendo el peligro en cada esquina, y sin el poder de defenderse.

Intentó nuevamente abrir los ojos, pero la luz se lo negó, casi quemándole las pupilas. Nunca había visto tanta iluminación en un mismo lugar. Sus recuerdos estaban difusos, perdidos dentro de su subconsciente, pero algo le decía que eso no era normal. Que nunca había visto tanta luz proveniente del cielo. Que algo estaba mal. Que debía escapar de allí lo antes posible.

Pero no sabía dónde ir, no sabía dónde estaba.

Su nariz chocó con algo duro. Un árbol, al parecer. Apoyó su espalda en su tronco, limpiando la sangre que se deslizaba por su rostro y las lágrimas que la acompañaban. Perdido. Estaba perdido. Perdido en un mundo de luz y oscuridad. Donde no podría hacer nada para sobrevivir, donde las amenazas parecían estar al acecho, como si un cazador y su presa se tratase.

Juntó sus rodillas con su pecho, y abrazó sus piernas, intentando consolarse a sí mismo. En posición fetal, pudo escuchar como el sonido de dos tacones se acercaban cada vez más rápido a su persona. No pudo ponerse en guardia. No veía nada. Sólo sombras. Pensó que moriría, que ese individuo lo atacaría y lo dejaría desangrarse en el suelo, pero sucedió todo lo contrario a lo que él esperaba.

—¿Niño? ¿Hola? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Una melodiosa y dulce voz de mujer envolvió sus oídos por completo. Parecía preocupada, muy, de hecho. Levantó la vista lentamente, concentrándose en seguir la nublosa figura de la dama, y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el grito agudo de ésta.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Tus ojos están quemados! ¡Rápido, hay que llevarte al doctor, tenemos que curarte esos ojitos ya mismo!

La señora lo arrastró del brazo, tomándolo y obligándolo a incorporarse, intentando guiarlo hacia algún lugar que él no conocía. Sus piernas flaquearon, y cayeron, junto con su cuerpo, al suelo, el cual ahora parecía estar hecho de asfalto. Quería gritar, pero la voz no le salía de la garganta. Estaba demasiado seca. Tanto, que temía no volver a poder hablar de nuevo. Se asustó, más de lo debido. Su mente se sacudió bruscamente, y sintió como, entre alaridos de la mujer, la consciencia lo abandonaba poco a poco.

Dejó de oír con claridad. Sus ojos se cerraron por completo. Las sombras desaparecieron entre sus dañados párpados. Sintió como su cuerpo descansaba, como era manipulado, pero sin él poder moverlo. Antes de apagar por completo su mente, una voz resonó dentro de él. Una que le pareció muy conocida, mas no podía recordarla. Tan conocida, que fue la única capaz de calmarlo en ese momento.

 _«_ _ **No temas. Yo estoy aquí.**_ _»._

Confió a ciegas, y se dejó llevar por el repentino sueño.

* * *

Despertó extrañamente tranquilo, sin ninguna duda en su cabeza. Como a gusto, como en casa. Lo primero que hizo fue frotar sus párpados, descubriendo que el dolor había desaparecido. Abrió los ojos, y si bien la luz de una lámpara lo encandiló, pronto se acostumbró al tenue brillo que esta le regalaba.

No reconoció la habitación, ni nada de lo que se encontraba en ella. No reconoció la cama en la que estaba descansando, no reconoció el paisaje que se dibujaba más allá de la ventana a su izquierda. No reconoció las personas en los cuadros, con pintas de gente importante de un ejército, no reconoció los tonos azules que las paredes llevaban, contrastando con los edificios negros que veía en el exterior.

Miró el espejo. No se reconoció a sí mismo. Y se asustó por ello.

La puerta se abrió. Sonrisas destellantes se asomaron por el marco. Una a una entraron al cuarto y lo rodearon, felices. Una mujer le hablo. Su voz se escuchó distante. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que era la misma que le había intentado ayudar antes de desmayarse.

Observó los labios de la mujer, de no más de cuarenta años. Cómo bailaban al moverse, y resaltaban al estar coloreados de un rojo intenso. Sus ojos lo observaban, expectantes. Con curiosidad. De nuevo aquella sonrisa, calcada de casi todos los presentes, que llegaba a ser inquietante.

Se removió incómodo, sintiéndose amenazado por esos tres pares de labios curveados. Tanto, que intentó buscar refugio en los únicos que se mantenían serios, sin expresar emoción alguna.

—Seraana, lo estás asustando. Cálmate.

La voz, que escapó de esa boca que fijó con sus ojitos, reclamando ayuda, salió tan tranquila como sus facciones parecían serlo. El chirrido que ametrallaba sus oídos se apagó, y el rostro de la mujer se tornó triste, volviéndose todavía más insoportable.

—¡Pero quiero conocerlo! —chilló Seraana.— ¡Quiero saber qué le pasó!

Cada palabra fue una pedrada para su cabeza. La sostuvo débilmente, intentando calmar el dolor agudo que sentía. Los demás se dieron cuenta rápidamente, pero su extrema preocupación fue en vano. Sus ojos se cerraron por completo, y su mente tomó un forzado descanso casi eterno.

 _«_ _ **No temas. Yo estoy aquí.**_ _»._

Confió a ciegas, y se dejó llevar por el repentino sueño.

* * *

—Quédense acá. No se muevan. Solucionaré todo esto. Tranquilos.

Despertó. Recobró la consciencia, sin embargo, seguía perdido. La confusión aumentó, pero ya no podía dominarlo por completo. Observó al hombre que tenía a su lado, a la mujer y dos niños temblando en el centro de la habitación.

Los reconoció. Reconoció a la familia que lo había cuidado antes. Reconoció los labios perfectamente delineados de la señora. Reconoció los ojos llorosos de los dos pequeños que estaban abrazados a ella. Reconoció, también, aquella voz varonil que lo había salvado antes, cuando esa misma mujer le había calcinado el cerebro con sus preguntas desesperadas.

Todos sonrieron al ver que había despertado, pero la felicidad duró poco.

Los implantes serios volvieron. Miradas de furia, miedo y tristeza. Observaban con nulas esperanzas la puerta de madera, rechinante entre el silencio, esperando a la salida del joven que le sonreía con pudor, intentando parecer lo tranquilo que estaba antes de que él se desmayara, mas no logrando ni un mínimo sentimiento parecido al anterior. Una mueca apareció en su rostro. Algo parecido a una sonrisa. Se la devolvió, de la misma forma, y el chico rió. Pero pronto toda la atmósfera amigable desapareció, tornándose lúgubre y frágil, como si de un día de diluvio horrible se tratase.

Y, en efecto, la lluvia golpeaba la ventana con fuerza. La oscuridad, aquella oscuridad que él tanto conocía, pintaba de negro el cielo. Pudo divisar varias luces, parpadeantes, difusas entre la niebla y las gotas de agua. La melancolía abundó su ser, y le encantó aquel sentimiento. Le recordó a viejas épocas, momentos que él no tenía idea de cuándo o dónde habían sucedido. Simplemente, lo sabía.

De nuevo, se sintió como en casa.

La puerta se cerró, despacio. El hombre desapareció por un pasillo desconocido. Sintió la incomodidad, y el miedo de los pequeños. Sus lágrimas los delataban, y los gritos efusivos de otras personas en las afueras de la casa casi confirmaban sus sospechas.

Algo estaba pasando.

Y no era nada bueno.

—Por fin despiertas. Estuviste dos días dormido. ¿Nos dirás cómo te llamas, ahora?

Dos días.

Parecieron dos minutos.

La señora, la cual creía recordar que Seraana era su nombre, lo observó con compasión, pero su sonrisa forzada era más obvia cada segundo. Quiso responder, intentar ser amable para tranquilizarla, pero no sabía que contestar.

No recordaba su nombre.

No recordaba quién era él.

Miró las esquinas de la habitación, alarmado, tratando de inventar algo, algún nombre con el que se sintiera cómodo, mas no pudo pensar en nada. No se sentía capaz, no se sentía completo.

 _ **«Ren. Tu nombre es Ren».**_

La misma voz de antes resonó en su cabeza. No preguntó, no se asustó, no dio ninguna señal de inconformidad. No era tiempo de hacerlo, no era tiempo de hacer preguntas, porque sabía que, por más que quisiera, y por más que luchara por ellas, no obtendría respuestas.

—Ren.

La sonrisa de la señora, esta vez, fue auténtica. Un cálido abrazo lo envolvió, y se sorprendió por ello. Aun así, lo correspondió. Esa mujer necesitaba cariño, y no parecía malvada. Algo en él quería ayudar a aquella familia, algo en él quería salvarlos de lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo. Estaban en peligro, podía ver la muerte bailar y disfrutar alrededor de ellos, esperando el momento justo para arrancarles el alma de la forma más grotesca posible.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Las palabras salieron por sí solas de su boca. Todos callaron, y más gritos se escucharon. Seraana borró su felicidad, y de nuevo aquél gesto de tristeza adornó su demacrado rostro. Los niños se volvieron a abrazar a ella, todavía lloriqueando. Balas se escucharon bajo ellos, y los alaridos de los pequeños le perforaron los oídos como si esos disparos hubieran dado de lleno en su cráneo.

No aguantaba ver a esas personas así. Debía hacer algo.

Quería hacer algo.

 _ **«Ayúdalos, yo te indicaré cómo».**_

Sus pies tocaron el frío suelo de madera. Se sentía lleno de energía, de vitalidad. Asintió a la familia que lo observaba, expectante, sin saber qué diría o qué haría, y se encaminó hacia donde el hombre había ido antes.

—Espera. No puedes bajar, es peligroso.

Seraana lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo. La preocupación y el temor se reflejaban en su rostro. Tenía muchísimo miedo, él fue capaz de sentirlo a través de su piel.

Le sonrió.

La sonrisa más reconfortante que pudo dibujar a la desconocida apareció en su carita de ángel. No sabía lo que haría, estaba confiando en esa voz sin siquiera saber de dónde venía o qué era lo que quería, pero, aun así, estaba decidido a ayudar a esa gente que lo habían cuidado todo ese tiempo.

Después de todo, debía pagarles su amabilidad de alguna manera.

Por alguna razón, sabía que podía resolver la disputa. Esa voz en su interior lo llenaba de determinación, de seguridad, de confianza, de tranquilidad…

Como si la conociera demasiado, pero a la vez muy poco.

—Confía en mí.

Y los dedos de la mujer abandonaron su muñeca, dejándole vía libre para la locura que estaba por hacer.

 **«** **No temas. Yo estoy aquí.** **».**

Confió a ciegas, y se dejó llevar por el repentino vigor.

* * *

Las empinadas escaleras parecían no terminar nunca. La oscuridad del pasillo le pareció eterna y hostil. Nuevamente, una desconocida.

Descendió por los escalones lentamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, para pasar inadvertido. El griterío se hacía más intenso con cada paso. Voces rudas, golpes de acero y plata. Alaridos de dolor, ruegos, risas macabras y violentas como respuesta. Cada escalón menos significaba un peligro mayor, pero estaba preparado para correr ese riesgo.

Porque esa voz se lo había dicho. No debía temer. Él estaba allí.

La luz de la sala principal encandiló su visión por unos segundos. En el momento en el que vio las relucientes armaduras de cobre y las espadas que blandían con suma facilidad aquellas manos enguantadas, retrocedió instintivamente, hasta volverse uno con las tinieblas.

Eran cinco. Armados hasta los dientes, y protegidos hasta la médula. El joven tan amigable que había visto cruzar la puerta del dormitorio minutos antes se encontraba abrazando un cuerpo inerte, el cadáver de alguien, de algún ser querido, tal vez.

Las sonrisas maliciosas de los soldados se notaban incluso a través de los cascos acorazados, negros como sus corazones. El aura de maldad era visible hasta para el menos observador. Disfrutaban del sufrimiento ajeno, del dolor de los demás. Sus rostros se regocijaban al ver lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas de sus víctimas. Con sólo verlos, Ren sintió demasiada impotencia. Sabía que debía hacer algo para que todos a su alrededor dejen de sufrir, pero no sabía qué hacer.

Confiaba en aquella voz. Una confianza a ciegas, que podría llevarlo directamente a la tumba.

Pero no le importaba. Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder.

—¿Dónde está tu familia? Los mataremos lenta y dolorosamente como lo hicimos con la puta de tu padre, luego de meterles nuestras espadas de carne por el trasero, claro está. ¡No sabes lo mucho que disfrutó el viejo! Se podría decir que murió de placer.

El llanto del chico se intensificó. Abrazaba el cuerpo desnudo de su padre con las fuerzas de mil demonios, esperando que todo sea un simple sueño, una horrible pesadilla. Ren se quedó paralizado, intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba oyendo y presenciando. Era niño, pero no tonto. Sabía de lo que estaban hablando, y le parecía lo más espantoso y desagradable del mundo. Quería ayudarlo, pero debía esperar el momento perfecto para actuar.

O eso le repetía una y otra vez esa voz en su cabeza. Una consciencia con vida propia.

—Y ahora haremos lo mismo contigo. Levántate, que tenemos cosas que hacer.

La fuerza abrumadora con la que los cabellos del joven fueron levantados y estirados brutalmente estremeció a Ren. El sonido que produjo la misma cabeza chocando contra la pared, y los gemidos de dolor que salían de su boca envolvieron por completo la sala. El sufrimiento que se reflejaba en sus ojos también lo hacía en su corazón, pero los agresores parecían no tener compasión, y le arrancaban las ropas con salvajismo y maldad.

No podía presenciar eso sin hacer algo para impedirlo.

 _ **«Relájate».**_

Y no llegó a hacerlo, cuando sintió que su cuerpo dejaba de responderle, y su interior se volvía completamente loco. Comenzó a asustarse. Sus brazos se movían en contra de su voluntad. Lo mismo sus piernas, y los dedos de cada extremidad. Apareció una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual no quiso dibujar. Quiso gritar, sin éxito. De su boca salieron otros sonidos. Palabras amenazantes, en concreto.

—Déjenlo. Ahora.

Su semblante se volvió aterrador. Sus ojos negros ansiaban sangre. La oscuridad a sus espaldas comenzó a temblar. El poder fluía por sus venas, podía sentirlo, mas no controlarlo.

 _«_ _ **No temas. Yo me encargo de esto**_ _ **».**_

Escuchó a los soldados reír a carcajadas, sin él poder hacer nada. A través de su mirada, controlada por alguien más, observaba todos sus movimientos. Como ellos se acercaban, como susurraban entre sí, y dejaban al chico que casi era abusado en el suelo, con el atuendo destrozado y completamente desnudo.

—¿Qué harás pequeño? —Uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el líder, se acercó a él, acorralándolo en la pared, y relamiéndose, teniendo una horrible idea para lo que podría hacer a continuación.—. Al parecer tenemos carne fresca, y de muy buena calidad…

Acarició su mejilla con la mano, pero quien sea que estuviera controlando su mente, quitó con brusquedad los huesudos dedos de su cara, y lo miró con todavía más agresividad que antes.

—No. Me. Toques.

Con pausa en sus palabras, empujó al hombre, símbolo de advertencia. Éste se limitó a reír nuevamente, observando al chiquillo con altanería y lujuria.

—Te enseñaré quién es el que manda aquí, pedazo de mierda.

Ren lo vio en cámara lenta. Como un puño se dirigía directamente a su nariz. Como su brazo se levantaba para detenerlo con fuerza sobrehumana. Como la oscuridad a sus espaldas se abalanzaba hacia la muñeca del hombre. Como el puño explotaba entre una fuente de sangre, carne y huesos. Como el abusador gritaba de dolor. Como los otros cuatro violadores intentaban escapar. Como la noche misma bloqueaba la entrada, y consumía a uno de los que estaba más cerca de ella, hasta dejar su cadáver completamente seco, sin una gota de líquido en su interior.

No lo disfrutó. Pero era lo correcto.

La sonrisa en su cara se energizó. Sus manos se extendieron, apuntando a los tres hombres que quedaban de pie, corriendo hacia él con las espadas en alto.

Un rayo negro salió disparado de sus palmas, atravesando el pecho de uno y extinguiéndole la vida al instante. Sus piernas se movieron, esquivando el filo de una de las armas y golpeando ágilmente el casco de su otro enemigo, dejándolo aturdido momentáneamente. Ren observó con admiración como la oscuridad se enroscaba en su cuello, asfixiándolo, mientras el otro, con el valor o la estupidez suficiente para querer clavarle la espada en su espalda, aullaba de dolor al sentir como su torso era separado de sus piernas por una fuerza invisible.

Escuchó su risa, llena de satisfacción. Su cabeza giró, al punto de tener en su visión al líder, totalmente desprotegido, intentando detener la hemorragia de la mitad de su brazo faltante. Se acercó a él, lentamente, simulando la inocencia de un niño de su edad.

Su casco se desintegró, al igual que su peto de acero. El miedo era casi palpable. Su rostro demostraba el peor grado de terror que había visto en su vida. Pero se lo merecía, no podía dejarlo escapar después de lo que le hizo a esa pobre familia.

—¿Quién es el que manda ahora, imbécil? —sus pequeños puños comenzaron a impactar contra el rostro del hombre, sorprendiéndolo al ver como su nariz comenzaba a partirse en dos, y sus labios se abrían de par en par.—. Es triste que un niñato de diez míseros años te dé una paliza, ¿verdad? Seguro, para un macho como tú esto es tan desagradable como una persona con atracción a su mismo sexo o una mujer que no sabe cocinar, ¿o me equivoco?

La oscuridad comenzó a rodear su mano. Sintió los músculos de sus dedos tensarse, llenarse de energía. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, pero no podía hacer nada más que observar como su propia entidad asesinaba a una multitud de criminales vestidos de ley.

—¡Deja de llorar como marica! Esperaba que pasaras tus últimos segundos como la persona fuerte que aparentas ser, pero si prefieres sacar a la luz tu verdadera personalidad, llena de complejos y temores a lo desconocido, pues bien, morirás de todos modos. Que la pases bien en el infierno, y ojalá se te caiga el jabón en las duchas.

En un movimiento rápido, su mano se adentró al pecho del hombre, robándole un grito de piedad y lloriqueos aún más fuertes. Su brazo retrocedió, y entre sus dedos descansaba un corazón, todavía latiendo, imponente y desafiante. Dejando una gran estela de sangre en su recorrido, admiró como el órgano se hacía uno con la niebla negra que lo rodeaba, desapareciendo de su mundo, y convirtiéndose en polvo.

Se incorporó. Sus ropas, las que hasta ahora no había advertido que llevaba, estaban bañadas por completo. Recuperó la movilidad con rapidez, pero todavía seguía impactado por lo que había vivido.

Por fin era él. Aunque aquél ser seguía riendo en su interior, disfrutando toda la macabra escena que había creado.

Y, por más increíble o raro que sonase, no le incomodó, ni lo llenó de algún tipo de terror.

Había tenido demasiado miedo en los últimos días. No quería sentir nada más que no fuera felicidad.

Y así lo hizo.

Agradeció mentalmente al ser que habitaba en él. Con diferente mente, pero mismo cuerpo.

Sonrió cuando la respuesta resonó en su cabeza.

 _«_ _ **¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!**_ _ **».**_

¿Qué?

 _ **«Has sido tú todo este tiempo. Impresionante, ¿eh?**_

 _ **Yo sólo te guié, yo sólo te ayudé. Tú tienes los poderes, yo, la fuerza.**_

 _ **Tú eres Ren. Yo, Nate.**_

 _ **Y juntos seremos imparables. Te lo aseguro».**_


	2. Prólogo: Thánatos

—¿Qué haces?

—Sólo… observo.

El silencio volvió a dominar. Notó una mueca extraña en el rostro de su amigo, mas no se giró para enfrentarlo y preguntarle qué era lo que quería. Suspiró, con pesadez, con mil preguntas rondando por su mente, y lamentándose al no tener la respuesta de ninguna de ellas.

—¿Crees que estamos ganando?

—Lo único que creo es que debemos detener esto. Lo antes posible.

Golpeó el barandal con fuerza, frustrado. Llevó una mano a su rostro y acomodó su cabello hacia atrás. Sintió una mano en el hombro, intentando reconfortarlo, pero sabían los dos que ningún tipo de lástima serviría en ese momento.

—Es extraño escucharte a ti decir eso.

—Es lo mejor. Para ti, para mí, para todos.

—¿Y tú qué sabes que es lo mejor para mí?

Otra vez a la defensiva. Otro ataque que era incapaz de controlar. Eso lo estaba matando, la oscuridad lo estaba carcomiendo. Poco a poco veía a todos sus hombres caer bajo sus efectos, sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo. Y ahora él tenía aquello dentro de su cabeza, y todo gracias a esa guerra de mierda interminable que libraban sólo por sus propios caprichos.

Pero no podía parar. No ahora, que estaba más cerca de lo que nunca estuvo de lograr su objetivo.

—Shyrah, eres casi inmune a eso. Tienes que vencerlo, tienes que ser fuerte… y tienes que superarlo.

—¡Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate!

Odiaba que lo vean con ojos llenos de esperanza. Y odiaba todavía más que le hablen de _él_. La razón por la que hace todo esto. La razón por la que pone su vida y cordura en juego.

Por él, por su hermanito gemelo.

—Sé que está ahí. Sé que está a la espera de que yo lo rescate. Sé que está con nuestro padre, sé que está ahí. Yo lo sé.

—Te estás volviendo loco, amigo. Ya pasaron seis años, y no han vuelto. Él no está, él se fue…

—¡Cierra la puta boca!

Dante suspiró. Era inútil tratar de razonar con su amigo en ese estado. Tan sólo se limitó a recostarse en la cama con cansancio y observar como Shyrah se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo interceptó con sus palabras.

—Sólo… prométeme una cosa.

Shyrah se detuvo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, ni se atrevió a girarse para enfrentarlo. En honor a su hermano, no quería verse débil. Su gemelo nunca lo fue, y él tampoco lo será jamás.

—Cuando esa _cosa_ nos atrape, tarde o temprano… prométeme que siempre serás mi mejor amigo, y que por más que me comporte como un idiota, lucharás para que vuelva a ser yo mismo, para que todos nosotros volvamos a ser los que éramos antes…

El chico apretó los puños, furioso. No le gustaba escuchar a Dante hablar así, como si todo lo que estaba sucediendo fuera el fin, como si todo lo que estaba diciendo fuera una despedida.

Como si supiera que no saldría cuerdo de la batalla final que se estaba acercando. Como si supiera que no resistiría esa marabunta de oscuridad que se asomaba en el horizonte.

Como si ya hubiera aceptado el destino que él todavía no asimilaba.

Y que nunca lo haría.

Sin embargo, tenía claro que luchar sería lo único que podría hacer.

Su hermano no volvería a sus brazos por sí sólo. Algo lo había atrapado, algo lo había hecho desaparecer.

Su hermano ya no está. Su padre tampoco. Y ahora es su deber traerlo de regreso.

Sin importar las consecuencias.

* * *

 _«Dos años después»._

—¿Qué haces?

—Sólo... observo.

Escuchó pasos detrás de él. Ni se inmutó, únicamente se limitó a disfrutar de la presencia de alguien no infectado. Su amiga, la única en el reino que no había sucumbido ante la oscuridad, lo tomó de las manos, con notoria preocupación. Él la miró y negó, removiendo de su demacrado rostro con el poco cabello rubio que le quedaba, con el resto ahora negro como la noche, como el horror que crecía dentro suyo.

—Te ves horrible.

Y sí, efectivamente, parecía un muerto en vida: las ojeras pronunciadas, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, los labios partidos por el frío y la voz temblorosa y rasposa. Todo estaba mal en él, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, no mientras se desvivía por liberar a su gente de todo mal que habitaba entre ellos.

Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos hasta ahora habían sido en vano. Todo lo que luchó durante estos ocho largos años para vencer al mal y encontrar a su hermano parecía no ser suficiente. Con cada paso que daba, su destino se alejaba cinco, y estaba cansado de sufrir sin razón alguna.

Necesitaba otro plan, uno que sea lo suficientemente poderoso como para acabar con la oscuridad que estaba dentro de ellos, y uno lo suficientemente ingenioso como para poder salvar a su hermanito perdido en quién sabe dónde.

Dos objetivos, un sólo final. Temía el tener que elegir entre los dos. Amaba a su reino, pero su hermano era su hermano, sangre de su sangre, y no podía abandonarlo por nada en el mundo.

Tan sólo tenía que ser él mismo, y esperar una oportunidad, por más mínima que sea.

No le importaba ser el bicho raro. Después de todo, siempre fue en contra de la marea, incluso cuando ese peligro todavía no llegaba a sus tierras.

Sabía cómo controlar a las masas. Sabía cómo manipular a todos. No necesitaba ser "uno más" para integrarse. Él era Shyrah, y punto final. Nada ni nadie, ni siquiera una nube lavadora de mentes podría detenerlo.

Aun así, no podía desprotegerse. Un mísero error, y todo se iría a la mierda. Debía fingir un falso carácter, unos falsos ideales.

Un falso yo.

Debía convertirse en uno de ellos.

« _A la espera de una señal...»_

—No te preocupes, Sáhara, estoy bien. Sí, ya lo sé: comeré un poco más y dejaré de preocuparme por todo, que parezco un anciano amargado.

—Tranquilo, Shyrah —susurró.—. Pronto sabremos qué hacer. No te rompas la cabeza intentando lo imposible. Recuerda que yo estoy contigo, en las buenas y en las malas.

—Ya lo sé, Sahr. Ya lo sé.

La chica lo abrazó por la espalda, transmitiéndole todo el apoyo posible en una sola acción.

« _Tan sólo una señal...»_

—Iré a ver en qué anda metido el tarado de Dante, desde aquel día que parece una perra en celo cogiéndose a todo lo que se mueve. Incluso creo que está interesado en nosotros dos —rió levemente. A pesar de estar en guerra, seguía conservando la capacidad de sonreír, y eso era admirable.—. Suerte, amigo mío. Te quiero.

Un movimiento de cabeza fue lo único que recibió como respuesta. Sin esperar nada más, Sáhara abandonó la sala.

« _Con únicamente una puta señal yo sabré que hacer. Espérame, Thánatos, por favor. Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo._

 _Pronto te liberaré de tu sufrimiento._

 _Sin importar las consecuencias»._


	3. Capítulo 1: Satisfacción Salvaje

_«Bosque Oscuro. Concordia. Nueve meses antes de los sucesos del Principio del Fin»._

* * *

Las grandes búsquedas conllevan grandes sacrificios.

Y los que mentían con descaro habían cavado sus tumbas desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Observó por sobre su hombro, de reojo. Todos caminaban tras él, sin decir una miserable palabra. Las miradas que se dedicaban los más cercanos, sin embargo, lo alertaron. Conocía esos comportamientos repletos de maldad, esos pensamientos oscuros que, a veces, también lo poseían a él. Una mueca del fortachón al que poca confianza le tenía terminaron de confirmar sus sospechas. Reconoció, entre toda su tropa, aquellos que estaban conspirando contra él, que se dedicaban gestos de complicidad y cambiaban de posición cada cinco minutos, intentando pasar por desapercibido su estúpido plan.

Un motín en plena misión. ¿Quién lo diría? Siempre creyó que sus hombres eran lo suficientemente listos como para no hacer este tipo de cosas. Pero una vez más, se había equivocado.

Y él no sería el que pagaría por tal error. Si el Rey exige sangre, no será la suya la que se derrame.

La sangre del Rey es eterna. La sangre del Rey es inmortal.

Sólo un imbécil puede osar desafiar a su Rey.

Sólo un imbécil puede osar desafiarlo a él.

—Atención, todos —los presentes se detuvieron, al compás de gruñidos y bufidos de desagrado. Algunos aprovecharon para limpiar sus frentes repletas de sudor. Otros, descansaron bajo la copa de los árboles intentando resguardarse de la inminente lluvia que se aproximaba. Los más valientes y tontos, sin embargo, lo enfrentaron con sus armas empuñadas, sabiendo lo que se venía y preparados para luchar por sus vidas—. Estamos a punto de cruzar la Zona Oscura. El que ya no quiera seguir con esto, puede irse. No me gusta obligarlos a seguir mis caprichos. Son libres de marcharse, si es lo que desean.

Algunos le agradecieron, y se perdieron en el bosque. Otros, insistieron en quedarse, pero el miedo los abrumó, y no tardaron el reunirse con sus compañeros. Los únicos que se mantuvieron con él, irónicamente, eran los que pensaban que tenían alguna clase de oportunidad de tocarlo. Aquellos que su hambre de poder nublaba sus sentidos. Aquellos traidores que habían estado semanas y semanas siguiéndolo, estudiando sus movimientos, pensando que él no se daba cuenta.

Se giró y observó a los ojos a cada uno de ellos. Sintió su hostilidad, el inminente peligro, y debido a ello, no se movió del lugar. No eran nadie para enfrentarse a él, sus armas eran inútiles contra sus poderes. Eran simples peones revelándose contra su amo, creyendo que podían ser suficientes como para detenerlo y quitarle el mando.

Eran simples esclavos sin ninguna pizca de inteligencia. Simples idiotas en la búsqueda de su prematura muerte.

Simples estúpidos que merecían perecer de la forma más atroz posible.

—Si van a matarme, háganlo rápido. Me harían un favor, de todos modos.

La sorpresa en sus rostros rápidamente se transformó en furia. Juntos creían que nadie podía con ellos, y su Rey no sería la excepción. Creían que los rumores de él eran falsos, que sus supuestas habilidades eran un invento de sus allegados para causar miedo en sus opositores.

No podrían estar más equivocados.

El más joven de todos dio un paso al frente, apuntó con su espada al corazón de su enemigo y balbuceó palabras inentendibles. Su pierna izquierda se movía de manera descontrolada, su muñeca temblaba, su labio inferior tiritaba extremadamente rápido. Estaba nervioso. El pobre no era más que un estudiante al que pretendían usar como escudo a base de mentiras. De seguro le habían dicho que gozaría de un lugar privilegiado cuando se gradué, o tal vez lo habían amenazado con contar algún secreto típico de niños como él. Con dos o tres años menos, blandía la espada cerca de su pecho sin quererlo. De alguna manera u otra, el pequeño estaba siendo utilizado.

Una parte de él no lo perdonaba, y deseaba que corra la misma suerte que todos los demás. La otra, sin embargo, creía que era sólo un niñito confundido, y que podría ser de gran ayuda en un futuro debido a su extraña fortaleza. Después de todo, el hecho de que haya decidido ir contra su Rey, por las razones que sean, y a tan pequeña edad, dice mucho de su persona.

Justamente _eso_ era lo que estaban enfrentando todos a su alrededor. Una lucha interna entre el bien y el mal, entre la verdad y la mentira. La Corrupción influía en sus almas como una inyección en los enfermos. Oscurecía cada recoveco de su corazón hasta marchitarlo completamente, dominaba cada esquina de sus pensamientos hasta que la razón desaparezca sin poder defenderse. Era un mal proveniente del más allá, que los atormentaba e infectaba poco a poco a cada uno de ellos. Los más fuertes resistían, pero eran pocos a comparación con los que caían a primeras.

Estos rebeldes fueron los primeros en ser consumidos. ¿Quién más lo será? Tarde o temprano, todos quedarán reducidos a un cuerpo muerto, y es su deber encontrar la cura para este mal.

Ama a su pueblo. Ama a su gente. Es todo lo que su padre y su hermano le dejaron. De cierta forma, sabe que ellos tienen las respuestas a todo lo que está sucediendo. Sabe que ellos tienen el poder de detener aquella marabunta de terror que los acechaba.

Y sabe que ellos están perdidos en algún lugar del universo. Y sabe que él puede encontrarlos. Que la llave que tiene en sus manos puede ser crucial cuando llegue el momento.

Pero, en ese momento, tenía otros asuntos de los que encargarse.

Con un dedo, bajó la punta de la espada que apuntaba a su rostro. El chico grito de terror, pero la mirada llena de esperanzas que le dedicó lo calmó por completo. Negó, riendo, y se sorprendió. La dulzura del joven lo hizo reír por primera vez en años. Rió de nuevo, y lo apartó amablemente del lugar.

No quería que salga herido. Sin razón alguna, se sentía extrañamente conectado al chico.

Pero no podía decir lo mismo de los demás.

—Que bajo de su parte, enviar a un niñito para darme lástima y bajar la guardia —comenzó diciendo, rodeando a todos los presentes a través de los árboles cercanos—. Y yo que creí que ustedes eran más... valientes.

Desde su lugar sintió como la sangre les hervía fervientemente. Con sólo unas simples palabras los había hecho enfurecer, y ya parecían preparados para atacar de una vez por todas.

Estaba impaciente. Quería saber si Dante había entrenado a su ejército tan bien como él presumía. Y también deseaba acabar con la existencia de aquellos que creían que tenían una oportunidad contra él.

La vida de un Rey es difícil. Con cada paso hay más peligros, gente que te quiere ver muerto, gente que quiere verte desaparecer. Si él no combate el fuego con fuego, esas flamas lo consumirían, y su mundo se iría a la mismísima mierda.

Aunque ya estaba allí. Desde hace mucho tiempo.

El primero de los siete se armó de valor y cargó contra él. Con el hacha en alto, y vociferando como un desgraciado, intentó partirlo a la mitad de un ataque extremadamente predecible. Lo único que logró fue caer sobre su propio brazo luego de un certero puntapié.

Gimió de dolor. Eso fue suficiente como para alertar a los demás y que cada uno empuñe su arma y decida atacarlo. Golpeó al más cercano en el rostro, partiéndole la nariz. Los otros dos aullaron de dolor al ver como sus piernas se doblaban de formas imposibles gracias a una fuerte patada en las rodillas.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo sobre un charco de su propia sangre. El único que quedó de pie y pudo dar algo de batalla era el líder. Uno de los tenientes del ejército, que creía que su Rey era un obstáculo fácil. Que creía que podía vencerlo con únicamente el chasquido de sus dedos.

El mayor error de su existencia. El error que le costaría su propia vida.

—Tu talento como organizador de eventos es una mierda. Mejor dedícate a ser idiota a tiempo completo, eres bastante bueno en eso.

Ciertamente, estaba molesto. Pero las burlas y la provocaciones escapaban solas de su boca, como esperando una oportunidad para salir, para irse lejos. Como su cuerpo desesperado por liberarse. Como su mente a punto de colapsar.

Como sus incontrolables deseos de manchar sus manos de sangre.

No lo dejó acercarse, no lo dejó pestañear. Se acercó a toda velocidad al hombre, tomó su cabeza con las manos y la estampó repetidamente contra el suelo. Su cara comenzó a desaparecer entre restos de piel, carne y gritos desesperados. Sus brazos, fuertes y capaces, quedaron inutilizados al no poder quitarse al chico de encima.

El joven, sin dudas, estaba desquiciado. Sentía furia, impotencia. Se estaba desquitando con ese hombre por todo lo sucedido, por toda la frustración que lo dominaba día y noche. El agobio y dolor que aparentaba no tener salieron a flote justo en ese momento. Y todas estas sensaciones conjuntas sólo podían significar una cosa.

La Corrupción lo estaba carcomiendo. Lenta, paulatina y sufridamente.

Pero ya no podía detenerse. No ahora, no hoy.

Dio vuelta con brusquedad al hombre, inmóvil bajo su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba hecho un desastre: la mejilla izquierda había desaparecido, el labio inferior había corrido la misma suerte. Los pómulos estaban en carne viva, y la piel de la nariz ya casi ni existía. Un globo ocular estaba desviado, casi fuera de su cuenca. Y su frente era la vía perfecta para acariciar su cráneo.

A pesar de que pudo retractarse, a pesar de que pudo curarlo con ayuda de sus sanadores, decidió no hacerlo. Estaba cansado, harto de que todos lo traten como una mierda. Un Rey que no merecía la pena seguir, alguien con apariencia dura, pero mentalidad más frágil que un cristal.

No tenían idea. No tenían idea de nada.

Y gracias a que no tenían idea, se le ocurrió una.

Si ellos querían pánico, dolor, miedo y lágrimas, lo tendrán. Pero a su manera, como debería haber sido siempre.

—¿Ya terminaste?

Una voz femenina se escuchó a sus espaldas. Se giró, sólo para encontrar a Sáhara con las manos en las caderas y el semblante oscurecido. Sonrió, incómodo, y rápidamente se incorporó, abandonando el cuerpo del hombre moribundo bajo sus piernas.

La chica alzó una ceja. Se dirigió a él y examinó al herido.

—Todavía podemos curarlo. Tan sólo tenemos que llevarlo lo más pronto posible y...

—No. Inyéctale morfina, dale pociones, por nada en el mundo dejes que muera. Lo necesito. Lo necesito vivo. Para siempre.

Lo observó a los ojos, fijamente. No necesitó tener sus poderes para saber lo que pensaba, lo que maquinaba su mente. Suspiró, sintiendo como los demonios del chico amenazaban incluso con torturarla a ella.

Ellos eran de las pocas personas, contadas con los dedos de una mano, que no habían sido poseídos enteramente por la Corrupción. Pero con cada segundo que pasaba, su amigo iba cayendo más y más en la oscuridad.

Asimismo, nunca había conocido alguien tan fuerte y capaz como él.

Todos los que conocía habían sucumbido, tarde o temprano, a este mal. Incluso Dante ahora estaba por convertirse en un esbirro del enemigo. Sin embargo, él no se rendía.

Luchaba y luchaba contra las adversidades y contra él mismo. Su valentía, su fortaleza no tenían parangón. Cada vez que caía, volvía a levantarse. Y por ello, lo admiraba.

Y también, por ello, le temía.

Sabía que debía estar con él, apoyarlo en todo lo que haga. Pero su confianza tenía un límite.

Un límite que estaba muy cerca de sobrepasar.

—No sé qué estás tramando, pero espero que sepas lo que haces.

Y Shyrah suspiró, cayendo junto al pequeño asustado. Presa de un repentino cansancio.

Y presa de una repentina satisfacción.

Una satisfacción salvaje.

* * *

 _«Caldeum. Concordia. Ocho meses y veintinueve días para los sucesos del Principio del Fin»_

* * *

Se miró al espejo por última vez, e intentó dibujar una sonrisa, sin éxito. Su habitación estaba impecable, él también, pero aun así se sentía incómodo. Lo que estaba por iba en contra de sus principios y pensamientos, pero no podía hacer otra cosa para ganar su respeto.

Debía combatir fuego con fuego, no tenía otra opción.

Caminó en silencio por los interminables y vacíos pasillos. Sus pasos se escuchaban cada vez más marcados, decididos. En su destino, a lo lejos, vio las figuras de Sáhara y Dante esperándolo, impacientes. Le sonrieron, pero la única respuesta que obtuvieron fue una extraña mueca, imposible de descifrar.

Asintió, haciendo más notable su enojo y molestia a medida que se acercaba al lugar donde sus dos amigos lo guiaban, y escuchaba a la muchedumbre, ardiente de sangre.

Y él, por primera vez, los complacería.

Advirtió que Dante arrastraba _algo_ por el suelo, y le guiñó el ojo izquierdo, cómplice. Su amigo se mordió el labio, y lo ojeó de arriba abajo sin decirle una palabra. La bolsa que el chico llevaba parecía moverse, suplicar por su liberación, y eso a Shyrah lo llenaba de remordimiento. Pero, por más que ardiera de deseos, no podía hacerle caso, simplemente porque no estaba entre las opciones.

Los insultos y abucheos no se hicieron esperar. En el momento en el que cruzó el ventanal del balcón real, todo su maldito pueblo comenzó a desprestigiarlo. Algunos, sólo le gritaban improperios. Otros, los más valientes, se enfrentaban a los guardias, queriendo derrocarlo de cualquier forma posible. Todos sumidos en la más profunda perdición. Todos con el cabello negro, los ojos negros, y el alma de igual color.

Todos Corruptos. Todos perdidos.

Y él, con su rubio soleado, luchaba por no convertirse en uno de ellos. Sus demonios lo atormentaban, sus fantasmas lo torturaban. No tenía descanso, con cada segundo que pasaba la maldad en su interior crecía más y más.

Y sin embargo, se preocupaba más por su pueblo que por su propio bienestar.

Pero si no podía defenderse a sí mismo, ¿cómo defendería a millones?

Creyó que, primero que nada, debía ganarse su confianza.

Y para ello debía simular ser quién no era, actuar para sobrevivir.

Para ello, debía convertirse en lo que había jurado destruir.

A su lado, Dante y Sáhara le sonrieron, nuevamente, y le demostraron su apoyo tomándolo de los hombros. Incluso a sabiendas de lo que estaba por hacer.

Carraspeó, y ordenó silencio. El frente del castillo, abarrotado de gente, poco a poco fue deteniendo su griterío y amenazas, hasta ser las mismas un alarido eventual de la minoría más rebelde.

Y no perdió más tiempo. Sin decir una palabra, sin emitir un mínimo sonido, ató del cuello al hombre que tenía oculto en la bolsa y lo lanzó por el balcón.

Escuchó murmullos de sorpresa, notó rostros de espanto. No sólo era la Corrupción, sino él también estaba cansado de que no lo consideren lo suficientemente bueno como para guiarlos. Su actitud positiva ante la vida le trajo muchos problemas, y su baja autoestima nunca le permitió responder a sus agresores.

A pesar de que hirió, sin llegar a matar, lo hizo para salvar su culo, no por placer. Sus guardias eran una mierda, y Dante no estaba siempre a su lado para defenderlo. Una vez le dijo que si no aprendía a valerse por sí mismo y a hacerse respetar, todos intentarían pasarle por encima, hasta que lo terminarían logrando, de una forma u otra.

Y lo admitía: tenía razón.

Por más que le costará reconocerlo, por más que el poco orgullo que conservaba y había heredado de su padre evitaban que negara el no estar en lo correcto, sabía que tarde o temprano sería él solo contra el mundo.

Por alguna razón, la Corrupción corre lento por sus venas. Por alguna razón, no puede adueñarse de su mente tan rápido como lo hace con lo de los demás. Por alguna razón, él puede resistirla, puede combatir contra ella. Puede… detenerla.

Poco a poco, sus amigos también caen, pero ellos confían en él, tienen sus fichas jugadas, y creen que su extrema fortaleza podrá salvarlos de la oscuridad.

El peso de sus hombros es enorme, y su mayor miedo es no poder cargarlo.

Mas sin embargo, sigue adelante, como todo buen Verloren.

Su padre y su hermano lo hicieron. Se perdieron en la eternidad para salvar al universo.

Y él pensaba seguir sus pasos. Pero también pensaba ir más allá.

No sólo los salvaría a ellos, sino también a todo el universo.

Y este era el primer paso oscuro para un futuro brillante.

El sacrificio era necesario, y estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que sea por cumplir su cometido.

Lo que sea.

Y lo disfrutó. Disfrutó el ver las caras de consternación y horror de su gente. Disfrutó el escuchar los alaridos de espanto de los más impresionables, incluso de su familia y amigos. Amó el observar como los hijos de su antiguo Teniente corrían a su encuentro, sin poder detener la lenta y dolorosa tortura que el hombre sufría.

Gritaba, pataleaba, se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Con el rostro en carne viva y las lágrimas quemando su cuerpo, pronto sus aullidos se vieron consumidos por el romper de su garganta. Tan sólo le quedó agonizar en silencio, y lo peor de todo, sin posibilidad de descansar en paz.

No necesitó hablar. No necesitó moverse. No necesitó hacer absolutamente nada para sembrar el miedo en los habitantes de Caldeum, en su gente, en su ciudad.

Por dentro estaba como esos niños. Por dentro no paraba de llorar. Por dentro estaba roto. Completamente destruido.

Pero por fuera...

Por fuera era el puto diablo. Un puto diablo encantador.

Y sonrió. Porque lo único que tenía que hacer era sonreír, para llevarlos al infierno.

* * *

 _"¿Sabes lo que creo? Que la vida es como un juego de ajedrez; se necesita inteligencia, astucia y suerte para ganar y lograr el tan ansiado jaque mate. Creo que todos somos las malditas piezas. Por ejemplo, Sáhara podría ser el alfil, avanzando en diagonal, estratégica y silenciosa. Dante, por otro lado, podría ser la reina, moviéndose para todas direcciones, defendiendo con uñas y dientes lo que es suyo. Y tú, Jedah, al contrario de lo que crees, eres un peón. Un insignificante y miserable peón, tratando de avanzar poco a poco, intentando convertirse en alguien que no es, queriendo devorar a todos los demás inútiles a su paso, arrastrándose como puede a lo largo del tablero, de la vida… y sin embargo, imbécil, yo soy el Rey. El puto Rey, el dueño del juego, el dueño de la existencia de todos. El blanco de toda mierda como tú, y el causante de su sufrimiento eterno. No seas estúpido, peón, y retrocede. Porque a este Rey es imposible ganarle. El jaque mate, en mi juego, no está permitido. El único que vas a salir perdiendo eres tú, si te entrometes en mi camino. Y créeme, amigo, que estar fuera del tablero es lo último que podrías desear"._

— _Shyrah Verloren, el Diablo Encantador. Rebelión Civil. Campamento provisional Caldiano. Guerra de las Dos Dimensiones._


	4. Capítulo 2: Implosión

_«Noxus. Runaterra. Un mes antes de los sucesos del Principio del Fin»._

* * *

La calle estaba desierta, la lluvia caía a cántaros, y él no se detuvo.

A paso rápido, cruzó la calle principal y se adentró en los barrios bajos. Sostuvo su abrigo contra su pecho con fuerza para cubrirse del frío. Sentía como sus piernas temblaban con cada pisada. Como sus brazos quedaban entumecidos y su rostro se enfriaba de forma anormal, sus pasos, ahogados en el agua, se volvían cada vez más inaudibles. Con la mirada fija en su destino, con la mente centrada en su objetivo, siguió caminando. Las casas techadas le servían de refugio temporal. Los relámpagos que alumbraban el cielo eran su única fuente de luz. Luego de eso, total oscuridad.

Giró nuevamente por los interminables callejones abarrotados de ratas y basura. Ignoró a los vagabundos que admiraban sus ropas costosas, y siguió su camino sin mirar a su alrededor, sin mirar atrás, pero con sumo cuidado.

Un paso en falso, y todo se iría a la mierda.

Llegó al final de la última callejuela. Aliviado de poder respirar aire puro otra vez, se dirigió, con tranquilidad, hacia el punto acordado; los jardines traseros de una gran casona en el límite de la pobreza y los suburbios.

Primer indicio de que su objetivo era el indicado. Y que era demasiado idiota.

—¿La tienes?

Allí lo vio, apoyado en las paredes de la casa. Una gabardina oscura lo cubría de cabeza a pies, y su torso desnudo, cubierto de tatuajes, cumplía el fin de intentar intimidar, como si fuese alguien realmente malvado.

Patético.

—Sólo si tú tienes el dinero.

El hombre con el tapado negro le mostró una pequeña bolsa de monedas de oro escondida entre su sus manos. Sonrió, extendiendo la pequeña bolsa con aquél tipo de polvo blanco que poco le importaba, y la balanceó frente a sus ojos.

—Cien gramos. Como acordamos.

Un silencio casi eterno los invadió. El otro se había detenido a examinar la bolsa con sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Era tan experimentado en el tema, que parecía ni siquiera tener que probarla para conocer su calidad. Rodó la vista y bajó el brazo. Su rostro se mostró indiferente, a comparación de la desesperación que parecía tener el otro individuo por consumir todo lo que tenía guardado allí.

El hombre de la gabardina sonrió.

Sus intentos de parecer siniestro se perdieron en los oscuros ojos del chico, el cual chasqueó la lengua, algo incómodo por la situación.

Su cliente extendió los brazos. Él, por instinto, retrocedió. Escuchó ruidos sospechosos detrás suyo. Otra vez, revoleó los ojos. Todo estaba saliendo según lo imaginaba. Y ahora, si no se equivocaba, venía el fallido intento de asalto.

—¡Ahora!

Bufó. De nuevo el mismo cuento. Una y otra vez se repetía la misma historia. Salía a hacer su trabajo, una pandilla de drogadictos inútiles lo atacaban, pensando que era un simple distribuidor, y él les partía el cuello a cada uno de ellos, sin chistar, riendo mientras los intentos de tocarlo eran en vano.

Estaba harto. Harto de estas misiones, harto de seguir las órdenes de un superior que no merecía ninguno de sus servicios.

Harto de ser sólo un peón cuando está destinado a mucho más.

Aunque no quiera todo ese poder.

Observó, con desgano, como cuatro matones salían de los escondrijos del lugar. El frío cañón de una pistola se apoyó en su cien, y sintió como tres cuchillos extremadamente filosos amenazaban con empalarse en su piel. Los atacantes lo habían rodeado, pero como todos en su vida, lo estaban subestimando.

Y la iban a pasar mal.

—Ahora vas a darme eso, o cualquiera de mis chicos te quitará la vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No pudo evitar el escape de una carcajada. Pudo escuchar el gruñido furioso del hombre de la gabardina, que lo observaba desconcertado, sin entender el porqué de su enérgica risa, pero al mismo tiempo, molesto por tal osadía.

Dejó de reírse cuando sintió sus ropas ceder a la presión de las cuchillas y rasgarse notablemente. Uno de ellos lo encerró con sus extremidades, creyendo que en esa posición sería mucho más dócil de lo que ya estaba siendo.

Una vez más, el jefe habló.

—Último aviso. O nos entregas la droga o mueres aquí mismo. Tú eliges.

No dudo en escupirle el rostro con todas sus fuerzas. Él no era nadie para obligarlo de esa manera. Nadie es suficiente para hacerlo.

Ni siquiera la perra de Evaine.

Enojado, y aún con los brazos de uno rodeándole el cuello, pateó al líder del grupo, y arrojó al que lo retenía hacia la pared más cercana. Los otros tres intentaron lastimarlo, pero sólo consiguieron que varias de sus costillas se rompan al ser golpeados brutalmente y lanzados hacia el suelo con una fuerza descomunal.

La gente suele menospreciarlo por aparentar debilidad. Por no ser el típico fortachón estúpido con cerebro de mosquito al que la sociedad considera como amenazante. Pobres de ellos cuando se atreven a burlarse de él. Pobres de ellos cuando piensan que le pueden pasar por encima tan fácilmente.

Estaba cansado de todo. Harto de seguir órdenes y no tener ni una pizca de libertad. Harto de castigar y vapulear a personas que no lo merecen, sólo porque a _ella_ le da la regalada gana.

Harto de vivir de ese modo. Harto de ser él.

Tomó al más cercano de los cabellos, lo situó a la altura de su pecho, y les gritó a los demás que presten atención. Acto seguido, concentró su magia en las palmas de sus manos, y dejó salir parte de ella, chocando directamente con la cabeza del hombre, y haciéndola explotar en mil pedazos instantáneamente.

—Ahora vas a darme eso —sugirió imitándolo, señalando la bolsa de oro con su barbilla—, o correrás la misma suerte que el inútil de tu amigo.

Dejó caer el cuerpo del hombre, y, mientras se limpiaba la sangre del abrigo, rió con fuerza al ver como el resto de esbirros, menos el jefe, huían despavoridos, temiendo por sus vidas.

Error.

Un movimiento de piernas bastó para transportarse delante de ellos, y un movimiento de manos bastó para cortar sus cuellos y bañarse nuevamente en sangre.

Observó al último hombre en pie. Directo a los ojos.

—Trelos Darkwill —vociferó, sintiendo el miedo que los ojos del hombre de gabardina reflejaban.—. Es increíble como el último de los descendientes del tarado de Boram es un simple y patético drogadicto. Esperaba más de ustedes, la verdad.

Trelos retrocedió, aterrorizado. Se iba acercando más a él, y con cada paso, podía sentir su miedo atroz. Sabía que no podría escapar, y por eso no lo intentaba. Sabía de dónde venía, quién era, y que en algún momento esto tendría que suceder.

Él se encargó de borrar el rastro de su familia, incluso de los más pequeños.

Esa era razón suficiente para temerle. Pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

—Mira, no estoy para rodeos. Me duele la espalda, el cuello y tengo sueño. Quiero ir a descansar. ¿Podemos hacer esto rápido? Prometo que, si te portas bien, no te dolerá tanto como _ella_ desea.

Lo acorraló contra la pared. Los lloriqueos del hombre se hicieron más fuertes. Permitió que él se le acercara, pero no advirtió que tenía ojos en todos lados, y que podía ver perfectamente como escondía la cuchilla en su espalda, esperando el momento perfecto para intentar clavársela en la yugular.

Y así lo hizo. Formó una sonrisa macabra mientras levantaba su brazo a toda velocidad, pero no contó con que su rival no fuera un simple novato, como él creía, y como ellos solían enviar para hacer los trabajos sucios.

Él es mucho más que eso.

La satisfacción de ver al chico ahogarse en su propia sangre le duró poco. Su cadáver desapareció entre una estela de polvo morado, y el arma homicida quedó en el suelo. Impecable e intacta.

—Te di la oportunidad, y no la aprovechaste. Ahora verás lo que se siente ser devorado por las sombras.

El instinto lo obligó a correr, y sin embargo, no pudo moverse. Algo sujetaba fuertemente sus piernas. Algo sumamente hostil, con lo que había jugado, y ahora se arrepentía de hacerlo.

Como siempre. Todos se arrepentían. Más tarde que temprano.

Y sufrían las consecuencias de su estupidez.

Gritó al sentir como se desgarraba la carne de sus pies. Intentaba liberarse, pero sus esfuerzos lo único que lograban era que esa oscuridad avance por sus piernas con más fervor y las vaya comiendo poco a poco.

-Por cierto, cuando estés en el infierno, o donde sea que vaya la mierda de tu familia -comenzó, apareciendo por detrás de él, y apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro izquierdo del susodicho.-, mándale saludos de mi parte.

La oscuridad llegó a su cintura, y pudo sentir como la vida se le escapaba rápidamente. Sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, pero una fuerza anormal tiraba de ellos y los obligaba a dejarse llevar por el dolor.

Un último suspiro se escapó de sus labios, mientras que estos desaparecían entre el hambre y la brutalidad de aquellas sombras que lo abrasaron por completo.

El chico suspiró. Observando la montaña de huesos y humo que anteriormente había sido un enemigo demasiado fácil como para suponer una amenaza.

Otro encargo cumplido. Otro trabajo satisfactoriamente realizado. Tomó la bolsa de dinero que yacía entre los cuerpos inertes y los restos, y se largó de allí con angustia.

El último de los Darkwill fue exterminado. Pero su sufrimiento seguía siendo constante y eterno.

Sólo un milagro podría despertarlo de su pesadilla.

Y hasta que eso pase, nada lo detendría.

* * *

—¿Cumpliste con tu cometido?

—Trelos Darkwill ha sido eliminado.

—Bien hecho, puedes retirarte. Oh, y feliz cumpleaños.

Una mueca se formó en su rostro. Que esa mujer, a la que tanto resentimiento le guardaba, lo mandara y le saludara como si nada hubiera sucedido, le ponía los pelos de punta.

—¿Por qué sigues parado ahí? Vete ya.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Ella rió. Sabía lo que quería el chico, sabía de qué quería hablar. Y también sabía exactamente lo que iba a decirle.

—Por última vez, no sé dónde está tu familia. Ahora vete, que tengo cosas que hacer.

Sin embargo, él no se movió. La valentía que había demostrado segundos atrás, por primera vez, no se desvaneció. La mujer intentó regañarlo, castigarlo por atreverse a desobedecerla, pero no fue capaz de emitir ningún sonido al notar la frívola mirada que le estaban otorgando.

—Sé que tienes algo que ver, Evaine. Sé que hiciste algo con ellos, sé que sabes adónde los llevaron. Y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que no me digas qué fue lo que pasó.

Sin dudarlo, Evaine se levantó de su asiento y golpeó fuertemente al joven, arrojándolo con violencia al otro lado de la sala, y mirándolo con desprecio.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? —Protestó, notablemente sorprendida—. He aguantado tus estupideces por años, chiquillo, pero esta insolencia es imperdonable. Te irás de aquí ya, y no volverás hasta nuevo aviso. No necesito a un maleducado como tú rondando por los pasillos de mí organización.

—¿Tu organización? Lo que me suponía. Me tienes miedo.

De sus labios salieron aquellas palabras que nunca se atrevió a decir. Por fin se estaba revelando contra esa mujer que creía que el mundo giraba alrededor de ella. Contra esa mujer que, desde la desaparición de su familia, lo mantuvo como su sombra, sin darle oportunidad a despegar y brillar por sí mismo.

Se cansó. Estaba harto de todo.

—¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? ¿Crees que nunca he advertido el recelo que hay en tus ojos cuando me observas? Desde que me conociste, lo supiste, y no lo aceptaste. Tienes miedo de perder todo lo que construiste. Todo lo que piensas que es tuyo y de nadie más. ¿Pero sabes una cosa, Evaine? Todos los reinados llegan a su fin, y es hora de que bajes de tu nube y veas la puta realidad. Esta noche seré el nuevo LeBlanc. Y ni tú, ni nadie podrá impedirlo.

No le gustaba la idea, no quería ser el líder de la Rosa Negra. Lo aborrecía con toda su alma.

Pero haría cualquier cosa por ver a Evaine arder en su propio infierno hasta que escupa lo que sabe de sus seres queridos.

Cualquier cosa.

* * *

—Mi señor, bienvenido.

—Como digas, muévete.

Ren caminaba con decisión por los pasillos de las mazmorras de Noxus, con aquél semblante retorcido, siniestro y oscuro que lo caracterizaba. No estaba preparado psicológicamente para lo que estaba por venir, pero sus ansias de ver a la mujer sufrir lo dominaban completamente.

Lo haría, le sacaría a la fuerza información valiosa, y se iría a la mismísima mierda.

Prefería la muerte antes que ser el líder de esa organización asquerosa. Pero amaba a su madre y a su hermano por sobre todas las cosas.

Sus deseos de verlos nuevamente son tan fuertes que le impiden pensar con claridad.

Eso, y los alaridos de Nate dentro de su cabeza al enterarse de que tomaría las riendas del asunto, y sería por fin lo que estaba destinado a ser.

—No seas tonto. El destino no existe.

Pronto los lúgubres pasillos desaparecieron para dar lugar a una gran sala completamente iluminada por hermosos candelabros y antorchas que le daban un aspecto antiguo, parecido al de un castillo de época.

Y, efectivamente, el salón era tan viejo como la mismísima organización que representaba, y no se había remodelado en todos esos años que llevaba funcionando.

Eso explicaba las telarañas y la suciedad de las paredes que tanto asco le daban. Y caminaba con cuidado e incomodidad, intentando no tocar ningún lugar que pudiera estar lo suficientemente mugriento como para hacerlo vomitar.

Mientras caminaba entre los pilares de roca para llegar al altar central donde se iniciaría el ritual de transferencia de manto, el chico observaba a todos los reclutas y miembros de la Rosa Negra cubiertos con mantas moradas que se arrodillaban cada vez que él pasaba cerca de ellos, y no pudo evitar sentir repugnancia.

Si tan sólo pudiera hacerlos desaparecer con un simple chasquido de dedos, si tan sólo pudiera acabar con su destino fácilmente y crear otro nuevo, en donde su felicidad fuera puesta en primer lugar.

Pero eso sería imposible, por una simple y sola cosa.

Era el futuro líder de la Rosa Negra, y eso era indiscutible.

Todos creían que era el típico adolescente cliché; el que se quejaba de todo lo que lo rodeaba y andaba malhumorado siempre, pero él tenía sus razones para ser así. ¿Acaso alguna de los cientos de personas que lo habían criticado debieron enfrentar tantos problemas a tan corta edad? ¿acaso ellos habían luchado contra un futuro que ellos no querían? ¿Acaso ellos habían deseado morir cada vez que despertaban por la mañana? ¿Acaso ellos debían cargar con la desaparición de una de las familias más importantes de Noxus, conociendo todos sus extraordinarios poderes y creyendo que él, el pequeño niño que hacía ocho años habían adoptado, había sido el causante de tal suceso? La respuesta, como en el cien por ciento de los casos, era no.

Ellos no tenían idea de lo que él debía soportar, ellos no tenían idea del peso que Ren debía cargar sobre sus hombros.

No tenían idea de nada, absolutamente de nada.

Llego al centro de la sala, en donde dos mesas extrañas de mármol que nunca antes había visto reposaban en el medio de un extraño círculo, rodeadas de velas colocadas en los cuatro vértices de la construcción.

Y allí estaba ella. A un lado del altar, esperándolo. Con una extraña indumentaria, y con una sonrisa aún más extraña dibujada en su rostro.

Se ubicó a un lado de la mesa izquierda, y Evaine lo hizo en la derecha. Los encapuchados que anteriormente estaban arrodillados a los lados del sendero los rodearon, y la mujer aplaudió en señal de que el ritual estaba por comenzar.

Sorprendentemente, la sala siempre estuvo en silencio, y lo único que se escuchó luego del aplauso fue el carraspear de la garganta de la chica.

—Hermanos y hermanas —comenzó diciendo, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes—. Estamos aquí reunidos para iniciar lo que hemos estado esperando por dieciocho largos años… ¡La coronación de un nuevo líder de la Rosa Negra!

Todo el lugar estalló en aplausos, silbidos y victoreos. El rostro de Ren seguía sin expresar ninguna emoción, como si no sintiera nada al ser la atracción principal de tan importante evento.

Y porque era obvio que aquí había gato encerrado.

—Todos conocen a mi sucesor, ha sido un integrante destacado de nuestra querida organización y ha demostrado ser digno de portar el manto de LeBlanc.

Otra vez los aullidos de celebración llegaron a los oídos de Ren, que estaba impaciente por ver el plan que Evaine tenía preparado.

Porque esa amabilidad y felicidad en ella no eran normales. Para nada normales.

Una vez más, el gato encerrado era evidente. Ahora, debía descubrir _de qué forma estaba enjaulado._

—Sin más dilación, comenzaremos con la celebración por la que todos están aquí.

Evaine observó al chico a su lado, y pudo notar sus sospechas. Sonrió, repasando mentalmente el plan que había creado con anterioridad; no era nada del otro mundo, pero podría servir para librarse del niño rápidamente.

Ren frunció el ceño al ver la macabra sonrisa en el rostro de su acompañante, ¿desde cuándo esta "celebración" era un ritual? ¿No podía darle la andrajosa capa, la maldita varita y asunto terminado?

Los dos protagonistas de la fiesta se recostaron sobre las mesas marmoladas boca arriba. Evaine, manteniendo esa falsa mueca en su rostro, y Ren, esperando el momento justo para actuar.

Cuatro de los enmantados se situaron a dos extremos de las mesas divididos en partes iguales. Sus manos se posicionaron encima de los cuerpos de la pareja y destellos morados comenzaron a salir de ellas. Ren empezó a sentir como su cuerpo se elevaba en el aire, y quedaba frente a frente con el de la mujer.

Los desconocidos comenzaron a susurrar palabras en un idioma extraño, y el chico sintió sus extremidades cada vez más rígidas. Le siguieron su torso, luego su cabeza, y pronto, todo él se quedó completamente inmóvil, sin oportunidad de moverse.

Esa fue la gota de rebalsó el vaso.

Y la que no le dejó otra opción más que entrar en acción.

Toda su vida, o lo que recordaba de ella, había entrenado con los mejores magos de Noxus, incluida Evaine, y nunca ninguno le había platicado sobre un Ritual de Transferencia en donde se necesitara la parálisis corporal para llevarse a cabo.

Bueno… ahora que lo pensaba bien, si existía uno.

¿Entonces ese era el plan de Evaine? ¿Utilizar un simple Ritual de Transferencia de Cuerpos para poder seguir en el poder supremo por dos décadas más?

Era consciente de que la chica era una perra tramposa, pero no pensaba que decidiera jugar tan sucio desde el comienzo.

Y que lo subestimara de esa manera tan estúpida.

Evaine cayó al suelo con un duro golpe en el momento en el que él desapareció entre las sombras. El ritual se vio interrumpido, las palabras recitadas por aquél momento encapuchado dejaron de salir de su boca. Nadie entendía qué había ocurrido, como todo había fallado de un momento para otro, y en dónde estaría el chico que segundos antes habían visto casi volverse uno con LeBlanc.

Aunque la última duda no les duró demasiado tiempo.

Uno a uno, los presentes fueron pereciendo, rodeados de oscuridad que recorría sus cuerpos a gran velocidad y los ahogaba lenta y dolorosamente, sin mostrar signos de piedad.

Algunos se degollaron a sí mismos con cuchillas que aparecían en sus manos y se borraban de la existencia cuando el trabajo estaba hecho. Otros, vieron su final a manos de gigantes rayos de magia negra que quemaron sus cuerpos hasta volverlos polvo. Evaine, mientras tanto, observaba molesta y temerosa la macabra escena, como su plan maestro se iba desmoronando frente a sus ojos.

Y él se dio cuenta de que todo era una treta de LeBlanc. Fue tan simple como ver a sus clones morir y desaparecer entre destellos mágicos, sangre y gritos de dolor.

—No eres tan tonto como creí, después de todo —con la altanería de siempre, Evaine se aventuró a dedicarle solamente una mirada de superioridad. Subestimándolo, como siempre.

Él sonrió. Un error que le costaría demasiado caro, y no estaba dispuesto a perdonarla.

—Tu actitud tan apática; tu sonrisa llena de secretos; tu mente retorcida… ¿crees que no te conozco? ¿Crees, por sobre todo, que soy tan estúpido como para creerme ese cuento? Me ignoraste, me trataste como un puto niño, siempre creíste que no estoy a tu altura. Lamento decirte, perra, que estás muy equivocada.

Evaine no se esperó el fuerte y rápido ataque que vino a continuación. Un puñetazo en su mejilla la lanzó duramente al suelo. Rápidamente se incorporó e intentó devolver el golpe. Pero, sin embargo, el chico ya había desaparecido.

Otro golpe, ahora una patada, recayó sobre su espalda. Escuchó sus huesos crujir. Un quejido salió de su boca, involuntario. Se maldijo por ello, mientras tomaba la pierna del chico y tiraba de ella, haciéndolo caer a su lado. Un quejido, un simple gesto era mostrar debilidad, y ella no es débil.

Ella es poderosa, ella es capaz.

Es la maga más poderosa de todos los tiempos, nadie puede vencerla.

Y mucho menos un enano debilucho con aires de grandeza.

—Estás tentando al destino, chiquillo. Crees que tienes todo el mundo en tus manos, y no eres más que un niño jugando a ser adulto. Un imbécil insolente que pretende adelantar su muerte de la manera más estúpida posible —chasqueó la lengua, y le sonrió cínicamente—. No eres nada más que una molestia, un desastre sin deseos ni ideales, persiguiendo y rezando por individuos que probablemente estén bajo tierra, pudriéndose en el mismísimo infierno, o como esclavos en alguna de las naciones vecinas. No eres nadie, Ren. Ni siquiera sabes tu verdadero nombre. Eres totalmente patético, y pronto serás erradicado de este puto mundo.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, lanzó una cadena mágica desde su varita al cuello del chico, presionando de ella y quemando la piel.

—¿Últimas palabras, insecto?

La fuerza ejercida por las cadenas etéreas lo estaba dejando sin aire. La imposibilidad de tomar bocanadas lo estaba agobiando. Sentía como el alma se le escapaba de su cuerpo, como sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse despiertos.

Y, a pesar de las circunstancias, sonrió.

—Vete a la mierda.

 _«_ _ **¡Ahora!».**_

Sus ojos, de la nada, se volvieron violáceos. Su rostro se volvió más duro, reemplazando su expresión de agobio y fastidio por una macabra, sádica, acompañada de una sonrisa atemorizante y una respiración más agitada de lo normal.

Ya no era _él,_ y Evaine lo notó.

Pero no pudo hacer nada, más que ver como el chico, con todas sus fuerzas recargadas, destruía sus cadenas de un manotazo como si estuvieran hechas de arena, y se envolvía en oscuridad, desapareciendo por completo entre las sombras.

—¿Sabes, Evaine? En parte tienes razón —la voz del joven resonó por todo el lugar, pero ahora se escuchaba algo cambiada, con diferentes matices, distorsionada, agresiva, intimidante, risueña. Todo lo contrario a la seriedad y disgusto que solía reflejar—. Ren es un estúpido. Se preocupa por los demás, y nunca piensa en lo que es mejor para su persona. Hace años que busca a su pequeña familia, y ni siquiera piensa en la posibilidad de que sus cuerpos ya se los hayan comido los malditos gusanos. Pero si hay algo que no permitiré que le digas es que es patético. Él luchó demasiado para estar aquí, a pesar de que te odia a ti y a tu puta organización de porquería. Es la persona más valiente y bondadosa que puedas conocer en esta dimensión, oculta bajo una fachada de ignorancia para evitar más sufrimiento como el que tú le provocaste. Él tiene sus defectos, pero es excelente en todos los demás sentidos, y tú… tú sólo eres una puta envidiosa del éxito de los demás. La típica tarada de autoestima bajo que quiere sentirse superior a los demás para aceptarse a sí misma. Pero déjame decirte, fracasada, que hoy tu reinado de terror acabó.

Nate apareció de pronto frente a ella y golpeó repetidas veces su estómago y rostro, disfrutando cada momento del dolor ajeno. LeBlanc cayó al suelo, adolorida, confundida. Sin entender nada, sin saber a quién atacar y a quién no.

Y notablemente sorprendida al ver a su enemigo de nuevo frente a ella, ahora, con el puño levantado.

—Estoy harto de ti y de tu bocota grande y molesta. ¡Por primera vez en tu vida, aprenderás respeto!

Esquivando por muy poco el letal puñetazo que casi le arruina la cara, Evaine sólo pudo balbucear rápidamente antes de contraatacar sin piedad.

—¡Por fin esto se pone interesante!

* * *

 _"La ilusión y la mentira más grandes son la vida misma."_

 _-Ren Yhirnam val-Iyrde, El Ilusionista Oscuro. Guerra de las Dos Dimensiones._


	5. Capítulo 3: Morado y Escarlata

_«Noxus. Runaterra. Un mes para los sucesos del Principio del Fin»._

* * *

Limpió la sangre de su rostro con su antebrazo, y esquivó el nuevo ataque de su enemigo.

Contraatacó, sin éxito. Sentía su cuerpo más pesado de lo normal, más débil de lo usual, y gracias a esto recibió otro golpe en el mentón que casi la deja fuera de combate.

Una patada a la rodilla del chico y un conjuro de dispersión logró darle un poco de tiempo para recobrar aliento, pero la velocidad y fuerza inhumanas de lo que sea que luchara contra ella no la dejaba descansar.

Se movía como si fuera una minúscula pluma; casi invisible para los ojos; casi intocable para los dedos.

Como si fuera un vacío en el espacio.

Jadeó al sentir un puñetazo en su estómago, y sintió una leve satisfacción cuando impactó su codo con mejilla de su rival. Se retorció de dolor un momento, y logró responder al siguiente ataque, esquivándolo. Otro conjuro de dispersión la libró de toda presión, el único que se le venía a la cabeza en esos momentos.

Estaba, ciertamente, en aprietos.

Mordió su labio inferior, y notó como este se quebraba bajo la filosa punzada de sus dientes. Su rostro ardía, y la dificultad de moverse había aumentado, gracias al profundo daño que tenía en sus costillas.

Evadió el próximo y sorpresivo ataque escondiéndose entre las sombras. Un golpe mal logrado, una patada que no conectó, y que encima fue bloqueada, la lanzó lejos. Golpeó su espalda con uno de los pilares de roca, quebrándolo por completo. Y allí quedó, aturdida por unos segundos, con un intenso y agudo sufrimiento, y con la mente completamente en blanco.

—Hasta aquí llegas, perra.

Su salvación inesperada fueron varios miembros de la Orden que entraron por la puerta principal provocando un estruendo. El lugar vibró, y su cabeza también lo hizo. No se detuvo a observar si Ren había sido neutralizado, sino que se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y saltó el altar para cubrirse con él y mantenerse ajena a la acción mientras se recuperaba.

Escuchó el rechinar de las armaduras de hierro, y el grito de guerra acerado de las espadas. Con sólo oír, sabía que lo habían acorralado, pero no por mucho tiempo. Observó en techo bajo telarañas y grietas sin remedio. Se concentró, y en sus manos apareció un orbe oscuro, en movimiento, luego de poco esperar. Chasqueó la lengua, sonriendo, mientras. Magia de Invocación, de la cual Ren no tenía ni idea que existía. Fácil sería, creía ella, vencerlo con eso.

Dos monstruos enfrentados, y ella tenía asientos de primera fila para ver el espectáculo.

* * *

Nate, molesto, se ocupaba de los que interrumpieron el final de LeBlanc. Flexible como el junco pero templado como el acero, uno a uno los detuvo con golpes rápidos, hábiles pero mortales. Cortó, de un sablazo de sus manos, el cuello extendido de uno de los hombres, y lo dejó caer al suelo entre fuentes de sangre y agonía. A otro la supuesta valentía lo traicionó, y su cabeza se esfumó de la existencia como polvo en tormenta. El más débil de mente, tembloroso de corazón, intentó cruzar las puertas de salida, pero fue su alma la única que lo logró, quedando su cuerpo empalado por su misma lanza en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

El último, una mole lenta y perezosa, armada con una cadena que rodeaba todo su enorme brazo izquierdo, cayó al suelo provocando otro estruendo, haciendo, de nuevo, temblar la débil estructura que los rodeaba, hermosa pero peligrosa. El hierro imponente de las armaduras noxianas hizo eco al caer sin cuidado, y sólo el suelo en perfecto estado, ahora no tanto, fue capaz de amortiguar el impacto.

Nate volteó, y pudo ver un nuevo ser acechando con los dientes afilados de furia próximos a él. No era un mago, ni un clérigo. No era una persona normal, común y corriente. Un maldito perro gigante, sarnoso, y con mortíferas y espumeantes fauces se acercaba, intimidante. Giró, esquivando un ataque que le rozó el abdomen. Un zarpazo casi le destroza el cuello, y su brazo sufrió las consecuencias que podrían haber sido fatales. Bramó de dolor, mas no retrocedió. En su lugar, interceptó al monstruo que saltó a su encuentro y lo arrojó lejos con fuerza sobrehumana.

La bestia, rabiosa, se incorporó como si nada, y rugió con gran ferocidad. Nate sabía que no podía vencer semejante ser, no sin una estrategia o _algo_ que sea efectivo en su contra. Sin pensarlo, y mientras el monstruo corría, babeando asquerosamente, tomó la espada de uno de los aprendices muertos y la empuñó con decisión. Un espadazo en vertical, duro y rápido, logró detener la carrera del perro deforme, pero no su maldad y agresividad. Una pirueta súbita fue suficiente para esquivar un ataque, pero no dos. Su espalda ardió como los mil infiernos, y cayó al suelo jadeando, desesperado. El monstruo pareció reír entre sus afilados colmillos, pero gruñó otra vez en cuanto Nate se puso de pie, con dificultad.

Empezó a caminar en semicírculo, cambiando las velocidades, desconcertando a su enemigo. Blandió, nuevamente, la espada a la altura de su pecho. Cortó el aire con majestuosidad cuando advirtió las intenciones de la bestia. Giró sobre sí mismo y golpeó con el cuerpo del arma el cuello del monstruo. El acero no surtió ningún efecto, y se partió al contacto con la dura complexión del demonio. Nate bufó, y arrojó el mango de la espada rota hacia la pared, la cual desapareció por arte de magia, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba un ataque más y le conectaba un certero puntapié en el estómago, creando distancia, de nuevo, entre los dos.

—¿Qué mierda es eso, Evaine?

No obtuvo respuesta, y tampoco se detuvo a esperarla. Esquivó otro zarpazo, que arruinó el frente de sus ropas, abrazó la bestia vulnerable por la espalda, y la arrojó hacia atrás. Gimió, impresionado, al verla levantarse como si nada y gruñir vulgarmente. Una fuerte patada lo interceptó en el aire, dejándola incapacitada por unos segundos al destruir con su cuerpo una pared y caer en la habitación contigua. Nate, sin embargo, echó a correr en dirección a ningún lugar, en busca de algún objeto lo suficientemente poderoso como para detener al animal.

—Ni lo sueñes. No irás a ningún lado.

Una cadena mágica atrapó su pantorrilla, y lo hizo caer al suelo, agonizante. Dolía, quemaba tanto o más que las garras de la bestia, la cual se acercaba de nuevo, expectante al próximo movimiento. Evaine sonrió, con el brazo estirado y la varita en él, mientras veía cómo la creación de uno de sus mejores hechizos estaba a punto de despedazar a su enemigo acérrimo. El chico gritó de terror cuando el demonio se abalanzó sobre él, lo rodeó con sus patas peludas y saboreó su próxima comida. En un movimiento desesperado, cabeceó con fuerza el hocico y pateó su estómago con la pierna libre, destruyendo el techo y, de nuevo, perdiendo de vista al animal. Tomó la cadena con las manos, jadeando al sentir el fuego penetrar por la palma de las mismas. Mas no le importó. Jaló de ella, y Evaine cayó a su lado, desconcertada. Un certero golpe con el talón en sus dedos fue suficiente como para romper algunos. La chica gritó, y soltó, por inercia, la varita, deshaciendo el hechizo que lo mantenía inmovilizado. Un súbito puñetazo en la quijada lanzó a la maga lejos, y mediante una pirueta pudo escapar del monstruo que había regresado con sed de venganza.

No tenía posibilidades de ganar, lo sabía.

No luchando contra algo imposible de vencer a golpes.

Saltó hacia atrás, tomando lo primero que encontró: la cadena del gigante. Desenrollarla de su muñeca fue fácil, pues sólo le bastó hacer estallar en mil pedazos aquella espantosa extremidad para tomar la cadena, liberada en el suelo.

Era larga, demasiado. Saltó nuevamente en el aire mientras la enredaba en su cuello y hombros, intentando acortar su longitud, pero no contó con que el monstruo, tan inteligente como feo, lo embistiera con su columna y le golpeara la suya fuertemente contra la pared de roca sólida.

 _ **«Estamos muertos».**_

Las cuatro peludas y horripilantes patas se elevaron en el aire, las fauces mortales se abrieron más amenazadoras que nunca, su garganta rugió mientras se abalanzaba sobre él. Esperó su presunto final, sin nada más que hacer. Sus dientes, afilados como cien mil cuchillos, atraparon su yugular. Cerró los ojos.

Y un grito de terror iracundo inundó la habitación.

La bestia retrocedió, entre lloriqueos y alaridos espeluznantes. Se revolcó en el suelo, como poseída, totalmente ida.

Sus colmillos ardían en llamas. La espuma que escapaba hacía unos momentos de su boca se evaporó. Su larga lengua se chamuscó por completo en segundos, y su nariz se fundió en fuego mágico, impidiéndole respirar.

Sonrió. La cadena era de plata.

Azotó una, dos veces con la punta de la misma a la bestia. La piel de su fuerte lomo comenzó a desaparecer, dejando en su lugar un putrefacto olor a carne quemada.

El monstruo saltó hacia él, con sus últimas fuerzas, sin éxito. No era nadie sin sus fauces, no era nada sin su velocidad e inmunidad. Atrapó las patas traseras con su arma, y otro aullido lastimero se escuchó.

Cayó, presa de un inaguantable dolor, que poco a poco sintió Evaine en forma de graves quemaduras en sus manos. Ahogó un grito, conociendo las impredecibles consecuencias de una invocación de tal calibre, y percibió fuertemente como su magia se desvanecía cuando Nate dio el golpe de gracia, justo en su corazón.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo terminó.

No quedaba rastro del monstruo.

Tampoco de Evaine.

Sólo brillo morado y polvo escarlata.

Y un corazón enrojecido de furia, listo para seguir la maldad hasta los confines del universo, y erradicarla de la existencia.

* * *

Dobló la esquina, aburrido, buscando la entrada al salón de rituales. Dos estudiantes de último grado casi lo atropellan, mientras pedían ayuda a los gritos, y ahí se orientó medianamente, descubriendo a donde dirigirse. Para su mala suerte, la guía acabó cuando varias bifurcaciones se hicieron presentes en el camino.

Pedir indicaciones no era una opción. Levantaría sospechas, y era lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos. La misión que se le había encomendado era fácil, tan sólo tenía que infiltrarse y no ser descubierto. Dejar todo en manos del destino, le habían dicho.

Porque claro, ellos lo hacían parecer fácil, pero una vez que lo ponía en práctica...

Durante los pasados tres meses tuvo que fingir ser un discípulo de la Rosa Negra, asistiendo a las clases de siete de la mañana a una de la tarde todos los días, incluso los domingos. Practicando los hechizos más básicos que pueden existir para un mago, aquellos que ya nacen sabiendo, y todo por cumplir el capricho de los Dioses.

Los respetaba, claro que sí, pero no respetaba a los demás, y le importaba un bledo lo que les pase si el fin del mundo llega, y él no está para impedirlo.

Después de todo, había sólo una oportunidad, y más de diez mil opciones diferentes.

Si elegir la correcta dependía de él, prefería la más destructiva posible, para acabar con la vida de todas aquellas personas que lo metieron en esto y que le hicieron tanto daño.

Pero ahora lo hecho, hecho está. Y no le quedaba de otra que demostrar de qué era capaz y cómo se habían equivocado al cometer tal atrocidad contra su persona.

Un gruñido involuntario escapó de su boca mientras doblaba de nuevo, esta vez, para el lado contrario. Formó una sonrisa cuando, al final del pasillo, divisó su objetivo. Los gritos de dolor y los hechizos rebotantes no hicieron más que confirmarle que estaba dirigiéndose al lugar correcto.

La puerta, llena de adornos de oro y plata, estaba prácticamente destruida. A lo lejos, se asombró al ver un cadáver, posiblemente de uno de sus compañeros, que poco le importaban. Su rostro se deformó en una mueca cuando observó al chico del que tanto le habían hablado pelear mano a mano contra una bestia tan fea como ella sola. Lo vio caer, y reincorporarse de un golpe en el estómago que lanzó al monstruo con voracidad hacia el piso de arriba. Silbó, sorprendido de la fuerza y velocidad sobrehumanas del que presumía ser Nate, pero no se movió del lugar, escondido entre las sombras, y esperó el momento que le habían indicado para actuar.

Todo sucedió rápido: la desaparición de la bestia y de la misma Evaine, la furia incontrolada del chico que terminó de destruir la extrañamente resistente infraestructura del lugar.

Todo comenzó a temblar. Se acercó despacio al chico de puños apretados. No presionó su collar, no llamó al demonio sediento de guerra en su interior. No lo necesitaba, lo que menos quería era que su objetivo se sienta todavía más amenazado.

Le habían dicho, _ellos_ le habían augurado que los ataques que a continuación vendrían serían fáciles de esquivar, pero letales en su contacto. Se preparó para la violenta reacción de Nate cuando notará su presencia. No lo atacaría, tan sólo recibiría sus golpes y lo contendría con palabras, sabiendo las justas y necesarias como para ganarse su confianza en unos segundos.

Los ojos ennegrecidos del chico se posaron en los suyos. Mirada hambrienta de justicia, ocultando dolor. No preguntó quién era, ni qué quería. Todos allí, ahora, eran sus enemigos, y debían morir, tal como la bruja debería haberlo hecho segundos atrás.

Levantó un puño. Emitió un grito perforador. Corrió a su encuentro sin pensarlo dos veces. Acercó rápidamente su brazo a la cara de su rival.

Y cayó desplomado al suelo.

El otro chico, descolocado, pateó sin fuerzas la costilla de Nate, intentando saber que sucedía, pero no obtuvo respuesta. El sudor de su rostro magullado y sus ropas rotas y heridas sangrantes lo delataron. Colapsó. Él, Ren, y el propio cuerpo de ambos.

Suspiró, cruzando un brazo del desmayado por sobre sus hombros, y levantándolo de su letargo con todo el esfuerzo del mundo. El lugar seguía temblando, cayéndose a pedazos. Rodó los ojos y salió del lugar lentamente, como pudo, escuchando el techo desplomarse y la sala de rituales subterránea quedar atrapada bajo toneladas y toneladas de roca sólida, mármol, cerámica, vidrio y metal.

Además de brillo morado y polvo escarlata.

El chico suspiró, tomando esto como una variación, tal vez una falla del mismo Destino.

Pero algo le inquietaba. Éste nunca falla.

Ya conocía todas las opciones posibles. Sabía todo lo que iba a pasar. Entre catorce mil trescientos cuarenta y dos futuros, sólo en uno ganaban.

Todo empezaba con un certero golpe y su casi muerte.

Pero ahora, el único que estaba al borde de la misma era Ren.

Comenzó a preocuparse. No por el chico, para nada. Sino porque cabía la posibilidad de que el Destino vuelva a ser diferente, a cambiar frente a sus ojos.

Y eso no era un buen augurio para nadie.

Menos para él.

* * *

Veinte minutos estuvo cargando lo que parecía ser un cadáver con sus flacuchos brazos. Los músculos que cargaba el desmayado lo hacían pesar el doble, y por ende, él debía esforzarse el doble también. Atravesó rápidamente las puertas de la ciudad, teniendo cuidado en cada paso que daba, y siendo lo más silencioso posible con una persona casi muerta a sus espaldas. El camino de piedra se extendía hasta el oscuro horizonte. Chasqueó la lengua y giró hacia la izquierda, admirando las longevas y gigantescas murallas que protegían la ciudad de intrusos indeseados.

Encontró un lugar a lo lejos perfecto para esconderse. Inhaló y mordió su labio, volviendo a la carrera, intentando perder el menor tiempo posible.

Llegó, y maldijo al dejarlo caer al suelo, sintiendo como su espalda volvía a su estado normal luego de permanecer doblada por un tiempo considerable.

Observó con atención a su alrededor; no había ni un alma. Todo tranquilo, despejado, y eso era lo que le preocupaba. Noxus nunca estaba tranquilo, y menos en una noche como esa. Arrastró, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, a Ren a un lugar donde sea difícilmente descubierto. Entre medio del enorme desierto y pastos anaranjados, lo dejó descansar a la luz de la Luna.

Se sentó junto a él, y suspiró por milésima vez en la semana. Si Diana no hubiera cometido tal estupidez, si hubiera dejado de lado la locura de sus pensamientos, y si Leona no hubiera comenzado una batalla sin escrúpulos por creencias retrógradas de mierda, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. De seguro estaría descansando en su plácida cama, preparándose para otro día de entrenamiento, tal vez luchando contra el hijo de puta de Jedah en las finales del torneo, siguiendo con la misma estúpida rutina de toda su vida. Pero no, gracias a ellas, lo habían nombrado "Heraldo del Destino" o algo así, y debía cuidar a un idiota pasadito de gimnasio, de que no meta la pata y siga con lo pactado por las fuerzas superiores. Encima de todo, tenía que montar el teatro en una nación que no tenía muy buena reputación, haciéndose pasar por aprendiz de una hechicera más tonta que poderosa, teniendo que convivir con esas personas tan taradas que la exasperación le consumía de solo verlos fallar hechizos de niño de guardería.

Tomó con fuerza su collar. Antes no era así, era tan alegre como un drogadicto los sábados por la noche, pero esa mierda que tenía clavada en su cuello no hacía más que volverlo un niñato amargado, una vil copia de Ren, pero mil veces peor.

Sí, había estudiado toda su vida. De dónde provenía, cómo fue su infancia, lo que sucedió con su familia… nada era un secreto para él. Los Ascendidos lo saben todo, los Ancianos no tienen ni la mitad del conocimiento que él tiene del universo. Conocía el pasado, presente y futuro. Todas las múltiples opciones por las que el Destino puede optar.

Su misión era guiar. Guiar a la humanidad para su próspera victoria en los fatídicos tiempos que se avecinaban.

Pero el precio del conocimiento es la pérdida de la cordura.

Mientras más sabe, menos desearía saber.

Y ahí estaba él, volviéndose loco, por gente que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Teniendo un lugar asegurado entre los Grandes, y sin embargo, siendo un esclavo, un peón de estos mismos.

Nada más lejos de lo que querría. Nada más lejos de su propio Destino.

Ren se removió a su lado, ahora, más que cansado, parecía dormir como un bebé. Revoleó los ojos y miró las estrellas. Se estaba haciendo tarde. Pronto vendrían más magos a buscarlo, y él debía, como los últimos tres meses, fingir que nada estaba pasando.

Se acercó al oído del dormilón. Sabía que lo podía escuchar, o eso le habían dicho, al menos.

—El noroeste —susurró—. Dirígete al noroeste, a Fréljord. Te estaré esperando, Ren. Sigue tu Destino, y encontrarás la verdad.

Balbuceó, pero no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para sonreír. Los pasos esperados se hicieron presentes. Los escuchó llegar, rápidamente, más cerca de su ubicación de lo que le gustaría. Bufó, cansado de fingir ser alguien que no era, ya se lo estaba creyendo. Se incorporó, adoptó la expresión más inocente que se le vino a la cabeza, y observó con timidez los dos jóvenes magos que lo miraban con desconfianza.

—Tienes nuestro uniforme… ¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿Has visto al objetivo?

Tartamudeó palabras incomprensibles, fingiendo temor, vergüenza, sentimientos que no recordaba haber sentido desde que llevaba esa cosa colgando del cuello. Forzó lágrimas en sus ojos, sorprendiéndose de lo fácil que le resultaba.

¿Qué hacía luchando por el Destino y la prosperidad de la raza humana? A la mierda todo y todos, debería dedicarse a la actuación.

—Deja de intimidarlo. Es un niño. Vete a dormir, chiquillo. Deja lo importante para los adultos.

Asintió, muriendo de risa por dentro. Una vez que los dos aprendices le dieron la espalda, les mostró el dedo medio con tanta furia que casi se desgarra los tendones de la mano.

Chasqueó la lengua, clavando su mirada bicolor en donde Ren se encontraba oculto. Tardaría horas, quizá un día en despertar. La certeza de que nadie lo encontraría allí, incluso a la luz del sol, era gracias a su conocimiento del futuro, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse por ello.

Tan sólo le quedaba volver y esperar. Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, y decir las palabras justas en el momento justo, para que todo se vuelva a su favor.

Sólo un poco más. Debía aguantar un poco más.

Y por fin podría intervenir como a él le gusta.

Como a _ellos_ les gusta.

Sonrió, al final, mientras veía una figura malherida cruzar el claro cercano con las manos ocultas bajo la túnica.

Dejando a su paso una estela fácilmente reconocible.

Brillo morado y polvo escarlata.

* * *

 _"—¡No dejaré que destruyan mi ciudad! ¡Por Demacia!"._

— _Garen Crownguard, El Poder de Demacia. Guerra de las Dos Dimensiones. Asalto en los Palacios Luminosos._


	6. Capítulo 4: Guerras del Amor

_«Venus, El Nacer de Nebra. Concordia. Un mes antes de los sucesos del Principio del Fin»._

* * *

Bufó irritado por undécima vez en el día, y siguió arrastrando el cuerpo inerte de la mujer, su antigua guardia personal, por el pasillo.

El mal humor había reinado en él últimamente. Se despertaba y se iba a dormir de noche con mala cara y usualmente les respondía mal a sus esclavos para luego sentirse culpable.

Ellos eran las peores basuras. Personas asquerosas sin corazón, o con uno completamente ennegrecido de maldad. Pero no podía evitar sentir lástima por ellos en el momento de enviarlos a la misma mierda.

Antaño habían sido su familia, sus iguales. Gente con la que convivía día y noche, acompañando a su padre junto a su hermano, derrocando la oscuridad y trayendo la luz a su ciudad.

Y ahora, el amanecer ya no existía. El cielo diurno se había retirado, como herido de gravedad, y en su lugar una masa violácea y fúnebre les otorgaba la iluminación justa y necesaria para no recordar viejos tiempos.

Casi nadie se había salvado. Caldeum era un descontrol y él, en su papel de niño bueno, no lograba nada más que el crecimiento del terror y la muerte en sus calles.

Tampoco tenía apoyo de muchos. Sáhara hacía lo que podía desde su bajo perfil como Consejera Real, y Dante… el imbécil de Dante estaba cayendo más rápido de lo debido, y de una manera muy poco sana, cabe resaltar.

No le sorprendería que en unas semanas llegue a su alcoba llorando porque contrajo sida o alguna enfermedad parecida.

Su actitud lo enervaba.

El único que lograba calmarlo era el tierno niño que había encontrado meses atrás, cuando intentó matarlo, consecuencia de amenazas de hombres sin cerebro.

Aquél chiquillo se había convertido en una parte importante de su vida, y gozaba de una protección enorme por su parte.

Sáhara le había preguntado por qué. Por qué había decidido consentir de tal manera a un sólo huérfano entre tantos que forman parte de las millones de personas que habitan en sus tierras. Y él, simplemente, se encogió de hombros. Ahogando su respuesta y quitándole importancia.

Porque ni siquiera él la sabía.

Sólo ardía de deseos de mantener a ese niño de quince años a salvo. La personita más pura e inocente que había conocido hasta ahora.

Entre la oscuridad y la perdición, una luz siempre es bienvenida.

Y para su bien, y el bien de todos, aquella luz nunca debería extinguirse.

Nunca debería correr la misma suerte que su familia.

Llegó a la habitación objetivo y lanzó por los aires el cadáver de la fémina, el cual golpeó el sofá y cayó sobre él.

—Perra inútil, no me has servido de nada.

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió para poder admirar su reino oscurecido por el manto de la eterna noche. Llevó una mano a su cabello y lo estiró hacia atrás, revolviendo las finas hebras doradas y negras que formaban ese peculiar peinado que, según Dante, le daba un toque diferente, sexy y original.

Pero lo diferente es bueno, ¿verdad?

—Siempre pensé que tú y tu asquerosa gente eran mis amigos, ¿qué mierda les ha pasado por la cabeza al intentar traicionarme?

Se sentía frustrado, la familia compañera de su difunto padre y la hija de la misma, sus escuderos de la infancia, habían intentado traicionarlo al tratar de matarlo con un insignificante cuchillito de cocina, ¡como si eso pudiera herirlo!

Riendo por fuera, llorando por dentro, acabó con la vida de las cinco personas que osaron clavarle un puñal en la espalda, torturándolas, escuchando cada grito de agonía que soltaron de sus ensangrentadas bocas hasta que sus corazones dejaron de latir.

No podía evitarlo. Simplemente... no podía. Estaba cayendo, más rápido de lo usual. La oscuridad estaba ganando terreno, y con esos asesinatos, con el disfrute que le dio al ver los reflejos de los cadáveres saltar al contacto de las brasas cual pescados...

Tenía miedo.

¿Acaso no había nadie en ese asqueroso reino, aparte del pequeño, que no tenga a la maldita Corrupción en su interior?

De tan sólo pensarlo el estómago le daba vueltas. Hacía ocho años que la Corrupción había invadido el basto continente de Concordia, y no la había abandonado desde entonces. Su ciudad -estado más importante se vio afectada enormemente: Los tiernos animales que rondaban por los alrededores se habían transformado en horripilantes monstruos; las coloridas flores que adornaban las calles se habían marchitado totalmente; y las bondadosas personas que vivían en aquella hermosa ciudad se habían convertido en viles seres dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que sus oscuras almas ahora anhelaban: el sufrimiento ajeno.

Cuando su padre desapareció, el pequeño Shyrah asumió como el nuevo rey de Caldeum, pero a su mente la Corrupción aún no había llegado, y con su corta edad, era obvio suponer qué sería lo que sucedería a partir de estos hechos;

Mucha gente había querido lastimarlo, asesinarlo, quitarlo del camino a la fuerza para proclamarse nuevo gobernador de las maléficas tierras que a él por derecho le pertenecían. Pero nunca fue un hueso fácil de roer, y a raíz de las circunstancias, tuvo que aprender a defenderse por las malas.

Ya con seis años en el poder, y unos escasos dieciocho de edad, Shyrah era una máquina de matar de quienes se le oponían, y un gran aliado para quienes lo adoraban, más por miedo que por elección propia.

Ser un tirano nunca estuvo en sus planes, pero la Corrupción lo obligó a actuar de manera diferente, y a tomar decisiones de las cuales nadie estaría orgulloso. Pero, por alguna razón, él estaba comenzando a pensar que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Le había tomado el gusto a torturar. Disfrutaba de ver sufrir a sus víctimas y se alimentaba de los gemidos de dolor y horror de las pobres imbéciles que atormentaba. La Corrupción a su alrededor lo estaba afectando, y era consciente de esto. Pero, obsesionado, no podía dejar de lado el placer y la satisfacción que sentía al sacar tripas con sus propias manos.

Temía que llegara el día en el que su juicio, su razón se perdieran en la historia, y su nuevo y malvado yo tuviera el control de su espíritu. Conocía el propósito de la oscuridad que los carcomía, cómo está luchaba, se arrastraba por la mente intentando dominarla completamente.

Pocos eran los que no habían sucumbido a tal calamidad, y si él y sus más cercanos llegaran a caer en batalla...

Todo el universo estaría perdido.

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

Shyrah volvió en sí sólo para girarse y observar a uno de sus criados, obviamente corruptos, hablarle desde el marco de la puerta.

Había osado interrumpirlo, sin siquiera tocar la puerta antes de entrar. Entendió, rápidamente, que la duda se dibujaba en sus ojos. Otra persona que debía tener más cerca de lo debido, sólo para vigilarla e impedir algún movimiento no deseado.

—Eh… sí. Hazme el favor de llevar el cadáver de esa mierda hacia los establos y partirla en pedazos. Los Dracánidos Reales no se alimentarán solos.

El hombre asintió y, aún con el rostro inexpresivo, cogió el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha y se lo montó en los hombros, para luego dirigirse a la puerta de salida nuevamente.

—Una cosa más, señor. El escuadrón que ha mandado a investigar ha regresado con noticias. Encontraron una extraña energía proveniente del Templo de Nebra, en Venus. Creímos que podría interesarle.

Shyrah cerró los ojos mientras sentía como algo sonreía en su interior. La brecha final estaba empezando.

Por fin. Después de ocho años de búsqueda. Lo habían encontrado.

—Prepara a los exploradores y las huestes especializadas. Empaca todo lo necesario para un viaje peligroso. Partimos en dos días.

Una vez más, el hombre barbudo asintió y lo dejó solo en la habitación.

Suspiró observando su cara en el espejo y musitó:

—Estamos en la brecha final, amigo. Y espero que estés preparado para lo que se viene. No te la pondré fácil.

Y su reflejo sonrió, pero él nunca lo hizo.

* * *

 _«Tres semanas y cinco días antes de los sucesos del Principio del Fin»._

Llegaron a los escombros de una ciudad amurallada por la arena, a la luz de la luna. Los miles de soldados elegidos se dejaron caer, exhaustos, cubriéndose de la tormenta entre las pocas casas que aún quedaban de pie, destruidas por el tiempo. Hacía ocho años, en el comienzo de la guerra, que los campos vecinos de la polis habían sido purgados de todo tipo de vida. Los huesos, las cenizas y la arena ahora eran uno en el vasto desierto. Lo que una vez había sido una potencia enorme y prometedora, ahora era un mero paisaje repleto de muerte y destrucción.

El aullar lastimoso del viento en las torres carbonizadas fue música para sus oídos. Recordaba la leyenda que profanaba esas tierras, las inculpaba de blasfemia. Múltiples historias de la ciudad de su padre le vinieron a la cabeza, algunas buenas, otras que nunca desearía haber escuchado. De la boca de muchos, de la razón de pocos, los dichos de Venus como el origen del mundo pecaban de inciertos. Tan sólo fue un peón, como todo en la vida, de algo mucho más grande, más poderoso, más implacable. Un número reducido conocía la verdad de los hechos, muchos de ellos, asesinados por la cruel revelación. Las palabras, los rumores, tarde o temprano, se los lleva el viento, y tal vez eso fue lo mejor para todos.

Los obeliscos bañados en sangre seca y pútrida desfiguraban la celestial vista nocturna de una ciudad que alguna vez gozó de hermosura surrealista. Los tornados en la cima, amenazantes, no eran nada más que fachadas del cielo para ocultarse de los terrores del mundo. Al fondo, en un pedestal corroído por la arena, se alzaban las piernas, sin torso, de la que había sido una estatua de oro de su madre. Bajo ésta, semienterrada, la cabeza con sus cabellos dorados todavía tenían color, como si la realidad no la afectara en lo absoluto.

Había jurado no volver, no por correr peligro, sino porque siempre terminaba devastado, llorando como un crío, recordando a sus antepasados, a su familia, a su padre, a su hermano.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, con lágrimas de frustración cayendo desesperada y silenciosamente por su mejilla. Observando todo lo que antes no había valorado, y ahora añoraba verlo en todo su esplendor una vez más.

Avanzó, con piernas temblorosas, hacia el templo que se alzaba imponente al final del camino. Indestructible, intocable, nada lo había podido derribar. Ni siquiera el propio tiempo. Sus paredes seguían como la primera vez que lo vio, con su brillo plateado intacto, y los sobresalientes dibujos pintados por sus antepasados que adornaban la fachada exterior.

Arrastró suavemente sus mojadas manos por las aún más mojadas columnas. Entre tanta maldad, muerte y destrucción, aquellos finos y simples pilares le parecían lo más hermoso jamás creado por el hombre. Sonrió, creyendo que por fin había encontrado la paz. Un lugar donde sentirse cómodo, sin presión de nada, ni de nadie.

Lo creyó, por un momento. Hasta que, con extremo júbilo, corrió por las empinadas escaleras y abrió las altas y grandes puertas de par en par.

Lo creyó, por un momento. Hasta que lo vio.

Hasta que lo vio.

—¿Padre?

* * *

—¿Cuánto más va a tardar?

—¿Y yo qué sé? Ve y pregúntale.

—¡Aburrida!

Dante abrazaba por la espalda a una Sáhara sumamente preocupada por el comportamiento de su rey y mejor amigo. Desde que partieron de Caldeum no podía dejar en el extraño brillo que había en sus ojos, y que permaneció durante todo el trayecto destacando en ellos. No pudo descifrar si se trataba de una lucha interna o de algo más allá de la Corrupción, y eso, ciertamente, la enervaba de sobremanera.

¿Un secreto, tal vez? No lo sabía con certeza, pero debía ser muy importante para que Shyrah se embarque en una misión con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Por qué esa carita, Sahr? ¡Llegamos a esta pocilga, por fin! Descansemos, tomemos un té, tengamos sexo, o las tres al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué dices?

Y ahí estaba otra de sus preocupaciones. El inútil de Dante acabando con la poca paciencia que tenía. Desde aquél fatídico día en el que perdieron una guerra que nunca debió empezar y todo comenzó a oscurecer, el chico fue el primero en caer valientemente, liderando la línea frontal frente a las amenazas de lo desconocido.

Así había quedado. Conservando el sentido del humor, pero comportándose como una perra en celo todo el día, y cogiéndose a quien sea, donde sea.

—¿Puedes dejar de usar un momento la _cabeza de abajo_? ¡Estoy tratando de pensar!

—¿Sáhara pensando? —Dante se llevó una mano dramáticamente a la frente, simulando desmayarse de una forma ridícula.—. Dios mío, no puedo creerlo. ¡Eso sí que es una novedad! Está bien, Sahr, te voy a dejar tranquila. Creo que me divertiré con… ¡ese niño de ahí! —Señaló a la izquierda, a pocos metros de donde se encontraban ellos, y se relamió los labios.—. Me gusta todo eso de la inocencia, lo que le voy a enseñar a ese chiquillo no lo aceptará ni la iglesia satánica…

—¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Es el protegido de Shyrah!

El susodicho se percató de la escena, y cuando notó la lujuriosa mirada de Dante sobre él, corrió a los brazos de Sáhara, temblando.

—¡Tiene quince años, imbécil!

—Bueno… ya sabes lo que dicen —su boca se curvó en una sonrisa socarrona—. Si cumple la docena, no hay condena.

—¡Vete bien a la mierda!

La carcajada de Dante se escuchó hasta en la propia Caldeum. Amaba sacar de quicio a su amiga, y no le importaba quedar en ridículo o como un pervertido de mierda para ello.

Es decir, ¡claro que no tocaría al niñito! ¡Es menor de edad! ¡Y el protegido de su amigo!

Amigo al que se le marcaba tremendo culo mientras subía por las escaleras, maldito desgraciado.

Sahara lo miró con una ceja levantada. Los ojos ardientes de deseo lo delataban, y la boca abierta de par en par lo hacía todavía más evidente.

—Deja de babear por Shyrah -comentó, burlona, decidida a devolverle la broma—. Él no está a tu nivel.

—¿Y al tuyo si?

La chica se quedó sin habla, teniendo mil y una respuestas, mas ninguna lograba escapar de su mente. Dante, por su lado, sólo sonrió. Sabía que estaba suponiendo cosas que tal vez no eran verdad, pero no perdía nada con hacerlo.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace unos años que estaría enfrascado en una batalla interna por Shyrah nadie nunca le hubiera creído.

Algo dentro suyo luchaba por romper las cadenas que lo mantenían apresado. Algo en él quería escapar y ser libre.

A veces se adueñaba de sus pensamientos, a veces pedía ayuda a gritos, para luego volver a su cautiverio.

A veces le demostraba sus más reprimidos sentimientos, para luego volver a ocultarlos.

Soltó una pequeña risa, observando como Shyrah abría las puertas de un extraña iglesia a la distancia.

Impotente, muchas veces sólo pensaba en traicionarlo, matarlo de la manera más dolorosa posible, y adueñarse del reino, como su padre le dijo que haga minutos antes de morir.

Pero otras veces, tal vez la mayoría, pensaba en una manera de llamar su atención. Y que tenga ojos sólo para él. Única y exclusivamente para él.

En sus momentos de lucidez, pensaba en la promesa que le hizo jurar antes de que _eso_ se adueñe de su maldita cabeza. En que siempre sería su amigo. En que él siempre estaría allí para defenderlo.

En que siempre estaría con él, en las buenas y en las malas.

Quería matarlo, asesinarlo con sus propias manos, pero, al mismo tiempo, era la persona más importante que tenía en este mundo, y se sentía incapaz de ponerle una mano encima.

El mundo... no, el universo estaba en guerra.

Pero él tenía una batalla más importante dentro suyo, que no tenía pensado perder.

* * *

El hedor a antigüedad del templo inundó sus sentidos por completo. Sus ojos, desorbitados y enrojecidos por el inminente llanto, se nublaron rápidamente. Su boca tembló, y su garganta fue incapaz de emitir ningún otro sonido que no fuera el que su mente estuvo repitiendo por los últimos veinte minutos.

Llevó una mano a su cabeza, intentando mitigar el dolor que de pronto había crecido dentro de ella. La maldad en su interior quería decirle algo, tal vez advertirle, o amenazarle. Pocas veces se volvía loca, pocas veces perdía los estribos. Y eso sólo significaba que la luz, la salvación, estaba cerca.

La tenue luz de las antorchas iluminó el rostro del hombre que se encontraba a varios metros suyo. El aspecto cansado, la larga barba blanca, perfectamente cuidada. El parche en el ojo y la espada de la familia en su espalda… inconfundible. Era él. Era su padre. Tal y como lo recordaba.

Con las ropas rotas, ensangrentado por alguna batalla previa, caminó por el pasillo con una velocidad peculiar, gritando cosas inentendibles, que él era incapaz de oír, aun estando casi junto al hombre mayor.

Susurró algo, demasiado débil como para escucharlo con claridad. Se armó de valor, y avanzó lentamente mientras la luz iba desapareciendo. Pronto se vio envuelto en la oscuridad, pero, extrañamente, le resultó agradable. Siguió al hombre, formando en su propio rostro la misma expresión de pánico que mostraba en todo momento. No entendía que sucedía, no lo sabía. Pero algo lo impulsaba a seguir, y no mirar atrás.

Su padre se detuvo frente a una puerta de roble, bastante descuidada. Shyrah hizo lo mismo, manteniéndose detrás de él en todo momento, queriendo hablarle, abrazarlo, pero sintiéndose limitado por una fuerza superior, que lo guiaba, pero no lo dejaba actuar por su propia cuenta.

Ambos entraron, sigilosos. Una sala enorme y vacía apareció frente a él. Lúgubre como el exterior, deprimente como ella misma. Los pasos de su padre produjeron un fuerte eco, que rápidamente se encargó de apagar. Los suyos, en cambio, nunca sonaron. Confundido, intentó hablar, preguntar qué estaba ocurriendo, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por las de su padre.

—¿Hijo? ¿Estás aquí?

 _"Aquí estoy"_ , pensó Shyrah, frustrado, mudo, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera seguir al hombre por aquellos extraños y macabros lugares, repletos de peligros acechantes _._ Sintió la respiración del mayor agitada, temerosa. Había notado algo cerca de ellos, y pronto él también lo hizo. La oscuridad lo ocultaba. La oscuridad lo ocultaba todo. Iluminados por la tenue luz de las casi extintas antorchas, las sombras comenzaron a acercarse a ellos lentamente, como si fueran la presa de un cazador invisible y extremadamente peligroso.

Escuchó un sonido, augurio de muerte, e intentó advertirle a su padre, pero no pudo hablar. Ningún sonido salió de su boca, tan sólo fue capaz de girar el cuello y ver como un espectro del anochecer derribaba al hombre y le causaba un daño atroz en la columna.

Un alarido afilado escapó de su garganta. Empuñó su escudo y su espada acerada, haciendo frente a un enemigo que no podía ver. Giró con gracia hacia atrás, esquivando una potente embestida, y blandió su espada de forma vertical en dirección a la última posición conocida del ente que lo atormentaba.

Shyrah gritó mentalmente. Enfurecido, colérico, sintiendo unas manos huesudas tomar sus pantorrillas con fuerza y tirar de ellas con resistencia sobrenatural. El liberarse no era opción. Por más que quisiese, no podía mover ni un milímetro de su cuerpo. Aun así, siguió luchando, mientras la presión crecía en sus piernas y en su mente. Escuchó los gemidos de dolor de su padre. Estaba perdiendo, estaba siendo derrotado por la nada misma, y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

El anciano se desvaneció. Escuchó su espalda chocar contra el suelo con furia. Observó como los monstruos lo atravesaban una y otra vez, hasta provocarle fuertes convulsiones. Creyó verlo morir.

Lo creyó, por un momento, hasta que lo vio.

Hasta que lo vio.

—¿Hermano?

* * *

Recorrió los pasillos, empapado de lluvia. Sintiendo las miradas lujuriosas de casi todo el ejército a su alrededor.

Sonrió a un par de chicas, y éstas casi se derriten. Escuchó, notó señales sugestivas de algunos de sus soldados de confianza. Los ignoró. Hacía varios años que tenía mínimo cinco polvos por semana, con las personas que quisiera, y cuando quisiera, pero ese maldito día no tenía ganas de absolutamente nada.

Desde que todo comenzó había llevado esa vida de sexo, drogas y alcohol. No había un solo sábado que no despertara con más de dos personas en su cama. No había un solo domingo en el que se dirigiera a la habitación de Shyrah a llorar, descargar su frustración y comportarse de manera inapropiada para intentar obtener su atención. Una rutina idéntica desde que la Corrupción los atrapó. Una rutina idéntica desde que el hombre que lo crió cayó preso de la desesperación.

Su mejor amigo siempre fue su maldito escape. Su padre llegaba a altas horas de la noche, borracho, y lo golpeaba hasta el cansancio. Su madre, mujer sumamente agraciada en belleza y destreza, guerrera formidable, detenía al hijo de puta antes de que le arrebate su inocencia, pero su fuerte torre de protección cayó cuando fue consumida por la oscuridad en su interior.

Decían que una visión como esa sólo podía admirarse. Lo hicieron bailar, moverse delante de sus rostros desesperados y calientes; delante de sus ojos rojos y fervientes de deseo; delante de sus labios lascivos y húmedos. No era una persona para su familia. No era un hijo. No era "alguien" para ese público macabro.

Era algo bello. Algo utilizable.

Y el abuso fue consumado por dos.

Sólo Shyrah estuvo ahí para él. Sólo Shyrah pudo salvarlo de la perdición. Le debía todo, absolutamente todo. Su vida, sus sentimientos, su bienestar… Todo.

Shyrah. Shyrah. Shyrah. Shyrah.

No pensaba en otra persona que no fuera Shyrah.

Y hacerlo le ayudaba a ahuyentar la oscuridad de su mente. Hacerlo le ayudaba a pensar con claridad, y ver el camino de desastres que dejaba a su paso.

Las miradas desaprobatorias, de decepción que Shyrah le dedicaba cada vez que le contaba una de sus aventuras, que le acariciaba el brazo con intenciones ocultas, o incluso cada vez que se perdía en esos ojos negros como el abismo…

Un abismo en el que deseaba sumergirse y morir ahogado allí.

Lo odiaba, pero no podía cambiarlo. No mientras la maldad siga luchando por tomar el control, y su débil fuerza de voluntad no pueda repeler y ganar aquella batalla interna que hacía años estaba librando.

Y tampoco pueda ayudar al debilitado Shyrah que caía en picada por las escalinatas del Templo.

Corrió a su encuentro, empujando a todos los soldados en su camino y seguido muy de cerca por Sáhara.

Lo tomó en brazos antes de que su cabeza se rompa contra el suelo. Miró, descolocado, como la chica se aseguraba del bienestar de su Rey y, sin mirar atrás, subía las escaleras hasta perderse en la niebla.

Por más que quisiese… por más que luchase…

Sólo Shyrah podía salvarlos y ganar la inminente nueva guerra.

Pero dentro suyo, donde habitaban sus propios demonios, sólo él podía hacer algo.

Y temía que alguien salga herido.

Porque en las Guerras del Amor, siempre hay balas perdidas.

* * *

 _"La ilusión puede engañar fácilmente a cualquier mente mediocre como la de los pobres humanos de este mundo... menos a la mía. Mi mente es muy superior a la de estos inútiles. Y sí, en inútiles estás incluido tú, aunque seas un… forastero"._

— _Shyrah Verloren, el Demonio Encantador. Rey de Caldeum. Lucha contra el Ilusionista Oscuro. Guerra de las Dos Dimensiones. Batalla Interdimensional del Abismo de los Lamentos._


	7. Capítulo 5: Trifarix, El Poder de Tres

_«Runaterra. Tres semanas y cinco días antes de los sucesos del Principio del Fin»_

* * *

El Bastión Inmortal se cernía sobre él. Más allá de la luz del sol, trayendo consigo la oscuridad de la noche, dejando atrás la armonía del atardecer.

Se acercó a las Escaleras del Triunfo con decisión. Subió los escalones flanqueados por guardias, concentrándose en el horizonte. Con la mirada energizada, sin mostrar debilidad. Con su cabello cobrizo agitándose por el viento invernal, y sus ojos, uno dorado y el otro plateado, observando el castillo objetivo con soberbia impropia.

Dos guardias descansaban sus armas a la altura de sus hombros al final del camino, junto a las columnas que sostenían el recinto. Su pecho se infló en un suspiro de valentía cuando le impidieron el paso con alabardas aceradas y brillantes, cruzándolas delante de sus narices. Su actitud no les gustaba, les inspiraba peligro, un mal augurio, pero poco le importaba. Les explicó, sin titubear, quién era y qué hacía allí, aun sabiendo que la información, para ellos, era inútil.

Los vio susurrar, intercambiar muecas de desconcierto. Se cruzó de brazos, advirtiendo como las tenues voces se convertían en fuertes gritos dirigidos a los guardias más alejados. La profesionalidad que aparentó la milicia unos minutos antes se convirtió en un desorden total. Los únicos que mantuvieron la calma, se quedaron en su lugar o se movieron en silencio, ocultando incluso el inconfundible sonido de sus petos de acero, si era estrictamente necesario, fueron reconocidos de inmediato.

 _"La Legión Trifariana"_ , pensó, dedicando una sonrisa burlona a todos, de crío mimado, insoportable hasta para él mismo.

Sus rostros, protegidos bajo el hierro fundido de sus cascos, marcaban la seriedad característica de los noxianos de alta categoría. Las pequeñas bisagras que descubrían su vista indiferente eran el único lugar donde podía ver la piel de cada uno. Chasqueó la lengua, desafiando a todos con su semblante crítico y agresivo. No tenía miedo. Nunca lo tuvo en su vida, y nunca lo tendrá.

No se dejó intimidar. Recibió los pinchazos de las punzantes puntas en su pecho, y no retrocedió. Tomó la más cercana a él, la que lo estaba empujando sin piedad, y la apartó de su cuerpo con un movimiento tan brusco como poderoso, llamando la atención de todos y provocando el interés de los más experimentados

—Deja de tocarme con esa mierda, idiota.

La sorpresa se reflejó en los rostros más cercanos. Acababa de insultar a un tonto que se creía superior, sólo por llevar los colores de la nación en su uniforme, sólo por medir como un metro más que él y verlo como un niñito ignorante.

No le dio tiempo de responder, de retarlo a actuar. Simplemente, giró sobre sí mismo y se encaminó a los dos guardianes, dueños de un semblante tan agrio como estúpido.

—Tengo una cita de último momento, pregúntenle a su jefe, si no me creen. Ahora muévanse de una puta vez, que no tengo todo el día.

Al cabo de unos segundos de miradas desconfiadas, algunas temerosas y otras demasiado curiosas para su gusto, apartaron sus alabardas del camino y la puerta principal se abrió por completo, permitiendo su entrada.

* * *

La decoración, tan fúnebre como típica de la realeza, resaltaban las características de la ciudad, atemorizante y agónica. Nuevos guardias con sus hachas enormes y espadas atadas a la cintura dibujaban el camino frente a él, impidiéndole ver más allá de lo que la Sala de Audiencias y sus cuerpos le permitían.

En el final de la habitación estaba el inmenso trono. Ahora ocupado por un insoportable cuervo, el cual graznido tras graznido no dejaba de aletear, sintiendo el peligro, amenazando a quien quiera que se acercase.

Gruñó. Odiaba esos pájaros, tanto como Jedah lo hacía. Símbolos del mal, el demonio, la oscuridad. Sólo un loco de remate tendría uno como mascota, le pondría nombre y lo trataría como a su propio hijo.

—Hola, Beatrice —saludó al ave compañera de Swain, la cual respondió con un grito agudo y el batido de sus alas.

Un guardia lo tomó del hombro y lo arrastró por la alfombra aterciopelada, en dirección a una mesa de piedra en la lejanía, justo bajo la plataforma que elevaba al asiento del Rey por sobre su pueblo. Entendió el gesto; tardó más de lo que debería. No pudo evitar, mientras era guiado por el hombre en placas de acero, admirar los estandartes rojo sangre y las banderas idénticas colgadas en las columnas de la sala. El aspecto hostil y salvaje del Bastión Inmortal se reflejaba, también, en sus adentros. Mas la temible atmósfera no hacía otra cosa que llenarlo de fuerzas para seguir con su misión.

Avanzó hasta la mesa con la cabeza en alto, intentando imponer respeto. A lo largo de ella había tres individuos sentados, expectantes.

Los conocía por historias de su pueblo, por revelaciones de los Dioses. Y por experiencia propia.

Jericho Swain al centro, el visionario y estratega que derrocó a Boram Darkwill hacía ya varios años. Serio, frío y calculador, le analizaba de pies a cabeza con sumo cuidado. Podría, incluso, leer más allá de sus ojos, así que debía tener cuidado con la intensidad de su mirada si no quería ser descubierto. Visión.

A la izquieda, Darius, La Mano de Noxus. Un legendario guerrero tan peligroso como sus cicatrices parecían indicarlo. Comandante de todos los ejércitos del imperio, su feroz reputación llegaba a los oídos hasta de los menos informados. Había conquistado tierras, expandido su reino a base de fuerza bruta. Su expresión dura lo estremeció un poco, pero no tanto como para demostrar temor ante esos ojos expertos. Poder.

La tercera figura, a la derecha de Swain, al que todos llamaban Sin Rostro, era un misterio encantador. Oculto entre una túnica negra y una máscara de igual color, nadie conocía su verdadera naturaleza, su verdadera identidad. Inmóvil, con finos dedos cubiertos por guantes oscuros, parecía clavar su mirada irreconocible en él, esperando su próximo movimiento, el momento perfecto para actuar. Astucia.

Visión. Poder. Astucia. El trío gobernante de Noxus. La Trifarix. El reino de tres.

Sonrió, e hizo una reverencia. Vislumbró una mueca aprobatoria de Jericho, la indiferencia de Darius y el traqueteo de dedos de Sin Rostro sobre la mesa. Sonrió ante el mayor, ignorando a Poder, del cual tenía por seguro que no lograría ganarse su confianza.

—Bienvenido. No solemos recibir visitas tan... inesperadas. Pero nos dijeron que la información que traes es importante. Además, he insistido en verte.

Sonrió. Conoció a Jericho cuando Darius comandó una de las tantas Campañas al Desierto, donde la conquista y el negocio con los pueblos de Shurima eran pan de cada día. La ayuda de la armada mágica, guiados por la mano invisible de LeBlanc, barajados entre las filas de legionarios, era crucial. Sus escudos protectores y sus habilidades destructivas eran todo lo que Noxus necesitaba para someter, pasiva o agresivamente, a las pequeñas ciudades que se encontraba en la vasta y árida región. Todos se esperaban largas luchas de escudos y espadas, pero nadie nunca imaginaba los penetrantes hechizos que acababan con la resistencia del lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Por el bien del universo se vio obligado a matar a cientos de inocentes. Pensando en el próspero futuro que gracias a aquellos sacrificios les aguardaba, no había dudado en encerrar sus almas en un eterno caos.

¿Remordimiento? ¿Lástima? Claro que los sentía. Dormir se le dificultaba, los gritos de agonía se reproducían en su cabeza como el aparecer de sombras por la noche. Pero… ¿Qué más podría hacer que seguir el capricho de los Dioses, su Destino?

¿Qué más podía hacer, que seguir al pie de la letra las órdenes de su líder?

—¿Quién es este chiquillo? —escupió Darius, desconfiando de él y de la situación. No esperaba menos del hombre. A estas alturas no debía recordar ni siquiera el nombre de su hermano— ¿Y qué rayos es lo que quiere?

—Sé dónde está Ren.

Los ojos de Darius brillaron, presas del interés y el rencor. Los golpecitos de dedos por parte de Sin Rostro se detuvieron, quedando su mano suspendida en el aire, y su ennegrecida e inquietante mirada fija en él. Jericho, por su parte, levantó una ceja, sin saber a lo que se refería el menor.

Prestó mayor atención a la curiosidad que demostró Astucia. Entregado a sus palabras, sintió sus ganas de gritar y preguntarle donde se encontraba el desertor. Soltó una risita al notar que había descubierto su peculiar comportamiento, y tal vez acertado con las muecas que había imaginado debajo de esa máscara oscura.

Swain fue el primero en alzar la voz.

—Ren es de lo mejor que tenemos en el ejército. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cuándo y por qué escapó?

—Por cobarde.

Darius habló. Fuerte y claro. No encontró otras palabras para describir lo que pensaba sobre Ren. No habían, no existían otras palabras.

No fue suficiente para servir a Noxus. No fue capaz de poner a ciudad antes que todo, y encima escapa. Cobarde. Era un maldito cobarde.

El chico bufó, irritado. En esa posición tan marcada, Darius nunca cambiaría de opinión, por más erróneo que sea su pensamiento. Sus únicas posibilidades recaían en que los otros dos estén de acuerdo con sus ideas.

Sabía que lo harían. Sabía que tarde o temprano caerían en su red.

El reto era elegir las palabras adecuadas en el momento preciso. Un paso en falso y todo el futuro se iría a la mierda.

Todo dependía de él. Ese era el horrible peso que tenía que cargar sobre sus hombros por el resto de sus días.

—No creo que lo sea —aclaró—. No habría huido de ser así.

—Yo nunca lo vi como un cobarde —objetó Swain, apoyándolo—, nunca tuvo problemas para acabar con algún renegado en el campo de batalla. Además, su… doble vida no está hecha para ese tipo de gente.

Y ahí el joven lo entendió. _Mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos aún más._

Miró hacia la oscuridad, directamente. Ya conocía el secreto, la fórmula para hacerla brillar. El nerviosismo dentro de su máscara era evidente. Apostaba, incluso, que su palidez se había convertido en extrema blanquecinidad. La falsedad e hipocresía que se hacía notar entre los dos miembros de la Trifarix era tan palpable como visible.

¿Por eso habían elegido a Darius como el tercero? ¿Por su indiferencia a cualquier cosa que no sea del interés del reino?

—Huyó. Huir es de cobardes. No fue capaz de aguantar la furia de Noxus, y se fue con la cola entre las patas.

—Es el único que entiende que hay batallas que no se pueden ganar. Hasta tú pecas de insensato cuando levantas tu arma y cargas hacia la batalla. Es de suma importancia para el ejército.

—Ren apenas y podía pensar con los problemas que traía desde que lo reclutamos. Se fue, nos dio la espalda. Es reemplazable. Todos los que aman otra cosa que no sea Noxus lo son. Los fuertes prevalecen, los débiles vienen y van. Siempre ha sido así, y siempre lo será.

—Siguiendo esa lógica, tú ni siquiera deberías estar sentado en esa silla.

—Veo que tenemos diferentes conceptos de lo que fuerza significa —Darius lo fulminó con la mirada y se dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento—. Nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo.

—Y por algo somos tres, ¿verdad?

Ambos miraron a Sin Rostro, obligándolo a decidir. Éste se removió en su lugar. Contrajo los músculos. El menor supo que no era la primera vez que debía mediar entre los otros dos. Y tal vez eso era lo que lo hacía más imponente, peligroso que los demás.

Swain era un estratega maestro. Siempre pensando las mejores formas de luchar, y cómo hacerlo, sin salir perdiendo más de lo que gana.

Darius, por su parte, es la ferocidad personificada en el campo de batalla. Tan duro como fuerte, tan resistente como letal. Lo único que ama es Noxus. Ni siquiera a su misma sangre le tiene el mismo aprecio que a la ciudad. Lucha por ella con tanta pasión, que es capaz de lastimar y darles la espalda a los que ama por garantizar un próspero futuro para el reino. Y ese deje de decisión en su mirada es lo que lo hace tan temido en la guerra.

Pero... ¿Y Sin Rostro? El misterioso aura que le rodeaba, la poca información que se tenía de él sólo lo hacía más atractivo, atrayente.

El chico creía estar en lo cierto. Aquella figura era, aunque no lo pareciera, la más importante entre un temperamental Darius y un calculador Swain. Actuando de mediador, siendo el desempate en lo que ellos no podían ponerse de acuerdo, teniendo cierto control sobre ellos.

Era gracioso. Parecía ser el integrante más poderoso de la Trifarix, pero el más vigilado también. Poder lo miraba de reojo, al menos, dos veces por minuto. Visión, en cambio, no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Sonrió, descubriendo lo evidente. Jericho tenía algo con ese ser. El miedo en sus intrínsecas facciones era evidente, por más que tratara de ocultarlo. La indirecta de antes había sido mucho más que un simple comentario. No lo culpaba, claro que no, después de todo, esa mascara espantosa sí que incomodaba. Pero el pasado de los dos era tan incierto, enredado, laberíntico...

Sabía que había sucedido, pero no encontraba los hilos para atar los cabos sueltos.

Muchos no eran grandes admiradores de Boram Darkwill, el antiguo Gran General, lo creían un usurpador del trono. Y, sin embargo, no hacían nada para detenerlo.

No lo entendía. Jericho nunca fue malvado con él. Le había enseñado valores que los Ancianos nunca le habían inculcado.

Y gracias a eso, tampoco podía dejar de sospechar.

Los sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, el respeto que sentía por el hombre, y por el otro la duda que existía en por qué lo trataba de esa manera, lo carcomían. El rostro imperturbable de Swain removía los posibles futuros y los cambiaba a su antojo. Los Dioses le habían revelado el Destino, qué camino seguir para alcanzar la eternidad, lo justo y necesario para hacerlo, pero no los pensamientos de todas las personas con las que interactuaría en su vida.

Observó una vez más a Sin Rostro, todavía oculto entre su manto de oscuridad. No se movía, parecía incluso no respirar. Tan sólo estaba allí, quieto, tal vez pensando en las posibles consecuencias, tal vez analizando los posibles escenarios.

O, tal vez, aprovechando los minutos de silencio y durmiendo una buena siesta.

¿Qué había sucedido entre ellos? ¿Cuál era la razón de sus constantes ojeadas fugaces, oculta detrás de sus fachadas indiferentes y sus cascos de tela real?

Sea cual sea la respuesta, los Dioses no quisieron mantenerse al margen. En medio de la batalla de miradas exasperadas, expectantes y acusatorias que los presentes no tenían intenciones de perder, el amatista de su collar comenzó a brillar con fuerza. Se disculpó rápidamente, con una sonrisa débil y avergonzada, y tomó la piedra con su mano izquierda, sintiendo, inmediatamente, la energía divina fluir en ella.

Las palabras de los Dioses se tradujeron en una visión fugaz, un espejismo sólo visible para sus extraños ojos, ahora ambos del color de la enorme piedra.

Sonrió. Sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

Sin Rostro asintió, observándolo a él. Notó un destello sombrío bajo la capucha, como creyendo que se saldría con la suya, quizás por milésima vez. Darius bufó por lo bajo, y Swain sonrió.

Él también lo hizo.

—Partiremos mañana a primera hora. Sin Rostro, algunos soldados y yo iremos contigo. Tú nos guiarás por las tundras heladas.

Luego de otra reverencia y un intercambio cómplice de sonrisas con el mayor, el chico se dispuso a retirarse del Bastión Inmortal.

Pero se detuvo a mitad de camino. En ese momento, percibió un leve movimiento en los brazos de Sin Rostro. Sonrió. Sólo quedaba una cosa más por decir.

—Por cierto —habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que la tríada, en especial Sin Rostro, puedan escucharlo—, la próxima vez que quieras ocultar tu identidad, procura tapar bien esas quemaduras de tus manos. Son horribles, te llegan hasta los codos.

Y sin más dilación, bajó las escalinatas sonriendo.

Triunfante.

* * *

Sus tacones hacían eco en los pasillos al compás de sus pasos. Decisivos, poderosos, resonaban en el lugar y apartaban por sí solos a los que tenían la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino.

Los magos aprendices, sin saber qué ocurría, observaban con curiosidad y cierto temor a la cabecilla de su escuela atravesar con rapidez las lúgubres calles, repletas de oscuridad, enterradas en el polvo del anochecer.

Sus manos apartaban sin cuidado a los guardias que protegían el camino al Templo del Lobo.

A lo lejos vio la silueta burlona de su objetivo. Apuró el paso.

Sus manos se cerraron en débiles puños a causa de las quemaduras que la limitaban. Estaba, de cierto modo, sorprendida, pero la furia la carcomía.

Desde que vio al enano entrar al Bastión Inmortal, una espina de incomodidad se clavó en su corazón. Su forma de caminar, su vestimenta informal a pesar de ser uno de sus estudiantes, y en especial sus ojos extraños, bellos y llenos de secretos le dieron un mal presentimiento desde el comienzo.

Llegó, habló, y su voz se perdió en el sin fin de entidades que revoloteaban emocionadas a su alrededor. Con sólo verlo, con sólo escuchar unas pocas palabras salir de su boca, advirtió su divinidad, su aura perteneciente a otro mundo.

Con sólo una frase logró captar su atención. Sabía dónde estaba Ren, conocía su paradero, y ese era motivo suficiente como para mantener vivo el interés en él.

Lo sabía, era obvio. El chico lo hizo para provocarle. Las miradas extrañas que le dedicó la hicieron estremecer, y sus sospechas fueron ciertas cuando se despidió de una manera muy peculiar.

Swain y Darius la habían interrogado luego de eso. Nadie conocía el porqué de sus quemaduras, ni siquiera sus compañeros. No tenían idea de la verdadera razón por la cual Ren había huido, y tampoco sabían que se habían enfrentado en un duelo tan repentino como peligroso.

Y si ellos no lo sabían, menos lo sabría un chiquillo cualquiera. Estar consciente de eso le despejaba cualquier duda que tuviera sobre la normalidad del metiche.

Tenía preguntas, y obtendría respuestas. Así era como siempre había sido, y como siempre será.

Tomó los hombros del joven una vez lo alcanzó, y lo dio vuelta con brusquedad. Su sorpresa fue evidente cuando descubrió una sonrisa arrogante dibujada en el rostro del menor, como si hubiera sentido su presencia detrás de él desde que salió con pies tranquilos de las inmensidades de sus dominios.

—¿Cambiaste tus lindas botas por esos tacones de mierda? ¿Cómo puedas caminar o luchar con esa salvajada? ¡Debe ser imposible!

Lo analizó de arriba abajo. Un simple vistazo bastó para considerarlo una potencial amenaza. En su voz se notaba la extrema autoconfianza, apatía, cualidades que lo hacían una persona casi imposible de manipular.

Mas otra cosa que la ayudara no podía descubrir. Sus ojos ilegibles, las muecas tan controladas, al igual que su cuidado lenguaje corporal...

El chico, a tan corta edad, era un maestro del disfraz. Descubrió en lo profundo de sus pupilas las múltiples facetas que podía adoptar según la situación.

Tan parecido a ella... Incluso más que Ren.

Sólo encontró una única diferencia: ella sabía quién era, se conocía mejor que nadie. En cambio, el pequeño, debía dudar hasta de su propia existencia.

Su mayor fortaleza, y al mismo tiempo, su mayor debilidad.

—No sé qué es lo que estás pensando, y no me podría importar menos. Sabía que vendrías, y tengo una propuesta que hacerte. Conozco tu causa, tus ambiciones e ideales. Por lo que creo que estarás muy interesada en lo siguiente —hizo una pausa, formando una media sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo que la oferta que haría era algo que la bruja no podría rechazar—. ¿Conoces, por casualidad, los Cristales Dimensionales?

En ese momento, Evaine supo que ese arrogante y ambicioso chiquillo era mil veces más de lo que aparentaba.

Y debía mantenerlo de su lado, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

 _"Tres serán los elegidos. Tres serán las personas que acabarán con la oscuridad, y salvarán al mundo del legendario Alba de la Muerte. Si es que logran salvarse ellos mismos de la Corrupción que los corroe"._

— _Fragmento de La Profecía del Alba de la Muerte._


	8. Capítulo 6: Las Verdades del Corazón

_«Noxus. Runaterra. Tres semanas y cuatro días antes de los sucesos del Principio del Fin»_

* * *

Atravesó la puerta de roble acomodándose la máscara de su rostro. El griterío de la multitud enardecida, concentrada en la sala de trono, preparándose para partir, desapareció al momento de entrar a la habitación tan pequeña como un cubil de fieras entre las arenas de Shurima.

Formó una mueca invisible al notar la animosidad con la que los dos presentes hablaban. No se habían percatado de su presencia, algo normal, considerando los años que había entrenado para silenciar sus pasos incluso a los más agudos oídos.

Se sentó frente a ellos, ojeando el mapa extendido sobre la mesa para intentar adelantarse a la ideación del plan, sin resultado alguno.

El chico fue el primero en notarla. Le sonrió, tan misterioso como siempre. No había puesto la misma mueca de sorpresa que puso el mayor al verla, aunque esto tampoco la extrañó. En las pocas palabras que había cruzado con él, parecía saber cada movimiento suyo y de todos alrededor, parecía estar siempre un paso más adelante.

Swain no veía nada malo, sin embargo, ella conocía muy bien la maldad, en especial la pura.

Y en ese niño no había intenciones inocentes.

—Llegas justo a tiempo.

Tomó asiento frente a sus dos compañeros. La silla en el extremo derecho, donde debería ir Darius, la estaba ocupando el chiquillo, sin titubear al seguir con la cabeza a Jericho, en el extremo izquierdo, quién sostuvo el mando de la situación.

—Bien. Como sabemos, Ren ha escapado a algún lugar de Fréjlord. La última vez que fue en Cauce Nevado, el último pueblo antes del Puente de los Olvidados —tomó una ficha azul en forma de signo de pregunta y la colocó en el mapa, justo encima de un dibujo de un puente blanco como la nieve—. Una vez aquí le perdimos la pista. El territorio frejlordiano es extremadamente amplio y cuenta con un crudísimo frío digno de las peores heladas todo el maldito tiempo, incluso en verano, por lo que no debe haber llegado tan lejos con las ropas que cargaba en su último avistamiento —hizo una pausa, pareciendo meditar y repensar sobre algo en específico. Negó, luego de unos segundos, con la cabeza—. Pero todos conocemos a Ren: no es una persona que se rinde fácil, y mucho menos sencillo de vencer...

—Si hay algo que no le falta al estúpido, es valentía y coraje —lo elogió Evaine, a su manera—. Su llama interior lo habrá calentado lo suficiente como para seguir unos cuántos kilómetros más de lo esperado.

—Lo habríamos perdido, si no fuera por el Puesto de Mando de Cataratas Lúgubres—intervino el de pelo cobrizo—. Nunca llegó allí, por lo tanto, debió desviarse al oeste apenas sintió el invierno.

Swain asintió, de acuerdo. Tomó un lápiz y trazó una línea desde Noxus hasta Fréjlord.

—Este fue su trayecto, el que hasta ahora conocemos. Aquí —con un círculo marcó el comienzo del camino nevado — es donde perdimos su rastro. Sin embargo, nunca alcanzó este punto —ahora, encerró el Puesto de Mando con una cruz—, por lo que al único lugar al oeste en el que puede estar es...

Posicionó la ficha que representaba una incógnita en la tribu Avarosan.

Jericho y Evaine se observaron (o, al menos, el hombre lo hizo. Porque la máscara, más oscura que su propio alma, no permitía que le viera la cara, y mucho menos los ojos), indecisos. El invadir los territorios de Ashe no era una opción muy inteligente. Luego de la unión política con el Rey Tryndamere, las tropas, anteriormente pacíficas y organizadas específicamente para cazar la comida de la semana, se triplicaron en número y fuerzas. Ahora eran equivalentes a un ejército demaciano; no tan superiores en números, pero habilidosos como ellos solos, y contando con la gran ventaja de que se encontraban en su hábitat natural en caso de un presunto ataque, acostumbrados a caminar sobre el hielo, aguantar las nevadas y luchar hasta ser consumidos por el invierno.

—El camino está rodeado de las montañas más altas de la región. Si sobrevivió, debe estar en esa civilización. A otro lugar no pudo haber ido, o hubiera muerto de hipotermia en el intento.

—Pero no podemos atacar de frente —el mayor le respondió al pequeño—. A pesar de tener un ejército muchísimo mayor en cuanto a números, no estamos preparados para luchar en las bajas temperaturas de Fréjlord. Lo mejor sería intentar infiltrarnos en la tribu. Es nuestra única opción, si queremos encontrar a Ren de una vez por todas.

—Debemos, entonces, mandar exploradores para encontrar un punto ciego —acotó Evaine—. No podemos correr el riesgo de ir a la carga sin recorrer previamente el terreno...

—No hay tiempo. Debemos partir ahora.

Lo que a ambos les pareció una locura tenía al chico con toda la seguridad del mundo. Acercándose al mapa, y ocupando el lugar de Swain como líder, trazó un nuevo camino a la Fortaleza Helada, lleno de peligros, pero muchísimo más corto.

—No "intentaremos" infiltrarnos. Lo haremos. Sólo una treintena de hombres vendrán con nosotros, ni más ni menos. Serán los refuerzos por si algo sale mal, luchando con la fiereza que caracteriza a este reino. Tampoco necesitamos puntos ciegos: con nuestras habilidades será suficiente —ahora se dirigió específicamente a Swain, que lo miraba desde el otro extremo de la mesa, expectante, evaluando cada uno de sus movimientos —. Sé que hay batallas que no se pueden ganar, pero esta no es una de ellas. O aprovechamos la oportunidad o la perdemos. Ustedes eligen.

Evaine asintió, indiferente. Jericho sonrió, orgulloso, y abandonó el lugar con el plan trazado en su cabeza.

—Salimos mañana a primera hora. No tarden.

Y cuando el hombre cruzó la puerta de salida, las sonrisas falsas desaparecieron de sus rostros.

Evaine resopló, y se giró con ferocidad hacia el niño. Lo rodeó, impidiendo su escape, intentando intimidarlo, pero no tuvo éxito. Su semblante parecía ser imperturbable, ignorante al peligro que la mujer lograba emanar.

—¿Quieres saber el porqué de tanto apuro, verdad?

Rió, irritándola. No lo comprendía: sus trucos no funcionaban con él. Lo que a otro lo habría confundido y cagado de miedo, con él no surtían efecto. Alguien normal ya habría salido huyendo, o habría confesado todo lo malo que habría hecho a lo largo de su vida. Él, en cambio, se mantenía demasiado relajado y tranquilo, como si estuviera de vacaciones en una playa de aguas cristalinas.

— _Ellos_ ya lo saben. Están en camino —se levantó, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida, siguiendo los pasos de Swain—. Saben que uno de los tres Fragmentos que hay en Runaterra está en peligro: redoblaron la seguridad del Templo de la Luz, y están en camino a la Fortaleza Helada.

»Debemos ser más rápidos, más inteligentes. Llegar antes, atacar antes, escapar antes. Si todo sale mal, tus soldados están para recibir los golpes y la muerte por nosotros. Te ayudaré a que conseguir ese trozo a como dé lugar, cueste lo que cueste... Con una condición.

Evaine, en esos momentos, fue todo oídos.

* * *

«Venus, El Nacer de Nebra. Concordia. Un mes antes de los sucesos del Principio del Fin».

* * *

Las empinadas escaleras no fueron un impedimento para que Dante se lance corriendo a la entrada del Templo. Dejó a Shyrah con los profesionales y le prometió encontrar a la Consejera Real, Sáhara, que había entrado al lugar hacía ya horas por alguna extraña y desconocida razón y no había salido desde entonces.

Para qué mentir, la chica le importaba poco y nada. Pero sabía que Shyrah pondría el grito en el cielo cuando se enterara de su desaparición, y no quería verlo enojado por dos simples razones:

La primera, porque era sumamente peligroso.

Y la segunda, porque lo calentaba como los mil infiernos.

Y pretendía mantener la compostura. Al menos, de momento.

Suspiró, en la entrada de la imponente fachada que hacía bien en ignorar. Tenía que recordarlo. Todo lo hacía por y para Shyrah. Shyrah. Shyrah.

Sonrió.

Empujó las macizas puertas.

Dio un paso. Dos. Tres.

Y se detuvo en seco, presa de un profundo dolor.

Su cabeza estaba a punto explotar. El demonio en su interior, rugiendo como un animal rabioso.

Dudaba, ahora, de la salud mental de su amigo. Y sabía, tal vez, qué era lo que le había sucedido, qué lo había debilitado tanto para que cayese de esa manera y casi se rompiese el cuello.

Un lúgubre y malicioso espectro parecía presionarle el cerebro con cada respiración. La energía oscura dominante en el pasillo laberíntico incrementaba en cada esquina. A duras penas estaba pudiendo avanzar, sintiendo las garras de un violento ente arañarle el pecho en sinónimo de advertencia.

¿Dónde mierda se había metido Sáhara?

No gritó su nombre. No podía hacerlo. El nudo de su garganta era tal que con suerte lograba emitir gemidos ahogados cada vez más débiles a medida que se acercaba a su objetivo: el Salón Principal.

Llegó el momento en el que debió apoyarse en las maltrechas columnas para lograr su cometido, sin desfallecer en el intento. La presión que sentía era como estar mil metros bajo el agua. Sus piernas temblorosas no hacían más que dificultar el camino, tanto, que pensó que arrastrándose sólo con las manos habría llegado más rápido. Pronto, todo su cuerpo se convirtió en su mayor enemigo, como rehusándose a seguir adelante, presa del pánico. Y la espada en su cintura y el escudo en cintura, tan pesados como dos humanos, no le ayudaban en lo absoluto.

Pero era la primera vez que se sentía decidido. Que haría algo por alguien más, y no por él mismo.

El camino tortuoso e infinito encontró su esperado final a cuestas de su cansancio extremo y su inexorable voluntad. Con sus últimas fuerzas, empujó las puertas, y se desplomó rendido al suelo, cediendo a las manos que presionaban sus hombros y lo aplastaban contra la alfombra.

Y, sin embargo, cuando creyó que sus pulmones se quedarían sin aire y su cuerpo caería allí, atrapado para siempre, el peso se disolvió como azúcar en el agua, unas botas conocidas se detuvieron frente a sus ojos entrecerrados, y una mano se extendió a su posición.

—Dicen que este templo intenta rechazar a toda costa a los impuros de corazón, y atrae a los puros para hacerles realidad sus más profundos deseos. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones, Dante?

Sáhara.

* * *

—A decir verdad, no sé cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí. El escudo mágico debería haberte roto los huesos, uno por uno. Se nota que, detrás de toda esa burda personalidad tuya, se esconde algo más que deseo y lujuria.

Dante, cuando logró, por fin, respirar con normalidad, se aventuró a responder:

—¿Y tú qué sabes de mí? Ni siquiera me conoces. Nunca lo hiciste, y nunca lo harás.

Sáhara sólo se limitó a reír.

—Te equivocas. Recuerdo cuando éramos inseparables, y no has cambiado demasiado desde entonces. Conservas, incluso, hasta el mismo brillo en los ojos cuando Shyrah te dirige la palabra. Y estoy segura de que no es _únicamente_ admiración.

Bufó, derrotado ante sus propios impulsos. Por más que quisiese, no podía ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Era tan imposible como cazar mil _Lamias_ con un ejército de un solo hombre.

—¿Sabes? No te culpo por ello. Nuestro Rey es tan poderoso como apuesto. Delilah cayó en sus redes. Lo mismo sucedió con Corvo. ¡Oh! Y creo que Breanna también lo ha hecho —la chica advirtió el ceño fruncido de Dante, y rió nuevamente—. Pero si te sirve de consuelo —le guiñó un ojo— creo que tú eres su favorito.

Una media sonrisa involuntaria se formó en su rostro.

Sáhara tomó asiento junto a su examigo. Él la miró de reojo, extrañado. Eso no era usual en ella, no, desde que su pelea el día de la Última Batalla quebró cualquier relación entre los dos.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—¿Qué te trae a ti por aquí?

No supo responderle al instante. Pensó que todo sería más fácil. Que decirle "hey, vine a buscarte, pero no porque quise, en realidad me importa un rábano lo que te suceda. Quiero llevarte de vuelta porque si Shyrah no te ve junto a él cuando despierte, se va a enojar muchísimo. Y Shyrah enojado me pone como un perro en época de celo" iba a ser pan comido, un juego de niños. Era tan simple como fijar su mirada en sus ojos avellana y decirle la verdad, sin pelos en la lengua.

Pero justamente eso era lo que se le dificultaba: mirarla a los ojos.

Algo había en ellos, que hacían que los suyos propios huyan del contacto visual. Algo macabro, oscuro. Detrás de esa voz risueña, se escondía un mal horrendo y peligroso.

Debía tener cuidado con cada palabra, cada gesto, cada movimiento. Sumo cuidado.

—¿Has venido a buscarme, no es cierto?

Asintió, sin dudarlo. No fue necesario explicarle la razón, ella ya lo suponía. Sus años de apegados habían pasado, y ahora había un océano como separación en su relación, pero, al parecer, Sáhara recordaba su forma de pensar, mas él no la de ella.

La chica largó un gran suspiro.

—Este lugar, el Templo de Nebra, fue creado en honor a la madre de nuestro queridísimo Shyrah por su trabajo en la Primera Invasión, hace más de treinta años. Se construyó sobre el antiguo Cuartel de Guerra, y alrededor de donde fue su habitación en el complejo por más de doscientos días de entrenamiento.

Comenzó a caminar, haciendo que Dante preste atención a sus alrededores por primera vez desde que llegó allí: extrañamente bien iluminada, la sala deconstruida con el tiempo se alzaba más imponente que nunca. Todo brillaba, pareciendo ser de oro puro, desde el más mínimo detalle hasta la más hermosa pintura representativa de la batalla final de la Primera Invasión. Las columnas que sostenían los techos garabateados con imágenes de ángeles en busca de paz gozaban de una belleza sobrenatural al estar esculpidas en mármol blanco tan puro e inocente como la mente del pequeño protegido de Shyrah.

En el centro yacía lo que más le interesó a Dante, por sobre toda la hermosura del Templo: una roca transparente, y a su vez, de todos colores, descansaba entre los dedos de dos estatuas de tamaño real de Nebra. Flotando en el aire, majestuosa, era el objeto más hermoso que alguna vez vio en su vida, y de inmediato se vio atraído por él. Sáhara fue la que lo detuvo, cortándole el paso bruscamente con una mano en el pecho, y negando con la cabeza.

—La razón por la que el Templo se cerró al público casual alguna vez, hace ya varias décadas —se detuvo a su lado, y admiró junto a él la roca—. El Cristal Dimensional.

Se acercó lentamente, girando alrededor de la roca, observándola a ella y a Dante por encima del hombro, con aires de superioridad.

—El Cristal Dimensional... El único que existe en esta dimensión. Unido a sus dos hermanos en cuerpo y alma. El tenerlo en tus manos te vuelve mil veces más poderoso, capaz de viajar entre reinos, entre mundos. Capaz de absorber sus energías y hacer desaparecer a tus enemigos con sólo desearlo.

»Esta piedra es un portal al infinito, a la eternidad. Un objeto que encontraron la Reina Nebra y el Rey Hephaestus en la Primera Invasión, que los ayudó a repeler la oscuridad, la misma contra la que nosotros caímos prisioneros el Día de la Convergencia. Es algo tan increíble... ¿Imaginas lo que podría suceder si cae en las manos equivocadas?

El comentario lo descolocó. Observó su cabello rubio moverse de un lado a otro, más no su cabeza. No la miró directamente, no fue necesario. Con sólo escuchar su voz imaginó detalladamente la expresión de burla que la chica debía tener en su rostro. Esta no era la Sáhara que conocía.

Alguna vez le cayó bien. De pequeños, eran los tres inseparables, un trío contra el mundo. Pero ahora era la mejor amiga de su mejor amigo, nada más. Desde la Convergencia, momento en donde su amistad se fue a la mierda, respetó la relación entre Shyrah y ella, su cercanía. Nunca se interpuso entre ellos. Nunca, hasta que los sentimientos fueron los primeros en romper la barrera, sin aviso previo.

Ahora, sus vidas parecían más una telenovela que la realidad. Y encima ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que ella también sintiera lo mismo que él por su temido, atormentado y sumamente sexy Rey.

Parecía estar jugando un juego cooperativo en solitario, y sólo por seguir sus más profundos y lujuriosos deseos.

—Acércate y dime: ¿Qué es lo que ves?

Su voz resonó en la sala, intimidándolo. La sonrisa que formó la rubia al enfrentarlo le puso la piel de gallina. Era macabra, expectante. Sentía el terror en el aire con cada paso, cada exhalación entrecortada.

—¿Qué es lo que ves? —repitió, más lento, más tenebroso - ¡Vamos! No seas tímido… ¿Dónde está la valentía que parecías tener cuando denunciaste a tus padres públicamente el mismo día del Pase de Antorcha?

Ella lo sabía, el pasado era un tabú para él. Un momento en su vida que no era grato rememorar.

Todo lo que había sucedido lo guardaba ahora en un cofre bajo veinte llaves distintas en lo más recóndito de sus recuerdos, sin posibilidad de salir a la luz de nuevo. También lo sabían sus más allegados, es decir, Shyrah y la propia Sáhara: por nada en el mundo le debían nombrar aquellas personas que tanto mal le habían hecho. Ni siquiera hacer alusión a esos crueles eventos.

Por lo tanto, no habría tocado ese tema si el motivo de su habladuría no fuera lo suficientemente importante como para merecerlo. O si ella fuera tan sádica como para burlarse en su propio rostro.

—¿Qué te sucede?

No se anduvo con rodeos. No se sumó a sus divagaciones. De pequeña era así: solía volar y volar como si estuviera drogada por sus propios pensamientos, lanzando comentarios al aire. Algunos interesantes, otros, no tanto. Luego de la Convergencia, su personalidad se volvió un poco más calculadora y tranquila, pero nunca perdiendo la ternura que la caracterizaba.

Y sin embargo, en esa Sáhara, en su tono de voz, en su rostro perfilado, no pudo encontrar ningún ápice de inteligencia o bondad. Sino que algo oscuro crecía en sus pupilas con cada segundo que pasaba.

Conocía los síntomas de la victoria de la parte más oscura de cada uno. Esperaba que fuera un momento de debilidad, como los que él tenía de vez en cuando, pero la intensidad en sus ojos, la exagerada y macabra sonrisa...

Apretó los puños. Extendió las piernas. Se preparó para defenderse.

—¡Tranquilo! —exclamó de forma jocosa— ¿Por qué tan tenso?

—Aléjate, no quiero lastimarte.

Se acercó a él. Por instinto, retrocedió. Debía mantener distancias. Sospechaba qué era lo que le había pasado a Sáhara, y si lo que pensaba era cierto, corría un riesgo mucho peor que la muerte.

No estaba asustado, aunque lo pareciera. Nunca podría haber estado más seguro de sí mismo, de sus capacidades. Solamente estaba… confundido. La chica nunca había demostrado ser vulnerable a una recaída, y ahora, sin embargo…

Jadeó al sentir el frío tacto de la mano Sáhara en su brazo desnudo. Estaba congelado, pero se sentía demasiado familiar. Lo sostuvo, contradictoriamente, con calidez, como si quisiera que la acompañara, por alguna razón, en ese extraño momento que estaban compartiendo.

—¡Tranquilo! Pareces muy tenso… Puedes contarme lo que te aflige. Si gustas, claro.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa mirada dulce y sencilla. Atrapante como el encanto de un hechicero maestro. Manipuladora como los poderes del propio Shyrah.

No. No confiaba en ella. En lo absoluto.

—¿De verdad crees que es momento para hacerlo?

La chica asintió, y giró la cabeza. Una línea ennegrecida recorría su cabello perfectamente peinado.

Intentó golpear con su rodilla el rostro de Sáhara, pero esta respondió rápidamente, esquivando el golpe, tomando su pierna y lanzándolo hacia atrás.

Se incorporó rápidamente, sólo para evadir el poco certero puñetazo de la chica, y ver cómo ésta reía de manera descontrolada.

—Creí que caerías. Lo admito. Parece que una cara bonita puede controlarte fácilmente sin necesidad de poderes, ¿no es así?

Ardió de furia. Sabía a lo que se refería.

—No tengo problemas en lastimarte, y sé que no eres una buena luchadora. Cálmate de una buena vez y vete de aquí. No quiero romperte el cráneo con mis propias manos.

Las carcajadas de la rubia se acrecentaron todavía más.

—¿Y quién dijo que esto sería un mano a mano, idiota?

Sáhara levantó las manos, y el mármol cuidadosamente esculpido comenzó a temblar. Dante, ignorando la naturaleza del inminente ataque, se lanzó con el puño en alto apuntando directo a la cara de su rival, la cual lo interceptó con una gran onda expansiva, arrojándolo por los aires hasta chocar fuertemente con una columna.

—No tengo tiempo que perder con inútiles como tú.

Acto seguido, levantó una vez más las manos, y una columna de fuego comenzó a rodearla a ella y al Cristal Dimensional. Adolorido, sosteniendo su espalda baja, Dante desenfundó su espada y cortó con gran agilidad el círculo mágico que Sáhara estaba formando, pudiendo entrar en él. Pronto se vio atrapado junto a una maga elemental y un objeto milenario por las llamas conjuradas de más allá del inframundo.

—A pesar de asistir a la Academia de Magia, nunca usaste tus conocimientos. Siempre los repudiaste, odiabas ser un prodigio —comenzó a hablar, con su arma apuntando al frente, lo más amenazante posible—. Siempre destacaste en clase, y, sin embargo, te repugnaba el hecho de que todo te resultara el triple de fácil que a los demás, gracias a ser la hija de dos de los magos más poderosos de nuestro ejército. Yo sólo pude aprender lo básico, y pronto tuve que dejarlo porque me di cuenta que la magia no era lo mío, en cambio tú… tú eras especial. Lo sigues siendo, de hecho.

Esquivó fácilmente dos bolas de fuego que fueron dirigidas a su posición, y blandió la espada de grafeno una vez más para detener una tercera, y absorber su energía.

—En la Última Batalla lo demostraste: luchaste con fiereza, con valor. Te ubicaron en la octava línea de defensa, y avanzaste hasta ser la primera, junto a mí, junto a Shyrah. Y sin embargo… ¿qué fue lo que falló? ¿Por qué caímos derrotados frente a una fuerza que retrocedía con cada estocada, con cada hechizo?

Atravesó un nuevo muro infernal, y tomó una cuchilla arrojadiza de su espalda para distraer a Sáhara, mientras preparaba una estrategia para acercarse a ella.

—¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a detener tu avance? ¿Qué fue lo que te volvió tan débil?

Los rugidos en su interior volvieron. La bestia estaba despertando de su letargo. Bufó, de nuevo caería bajo su control, pero no tenía tiempo para luchar contra ella. Si Sáhara tenía en mente lo que él creía, ni siquiera existiría el tiempo el día siguiente.

Escuchó a su oponente gritar, llorar, presa de la furia, de la desesperación. Él ya estaba sintiendo el ardor en su corazón, pero ella estaba combatiendo en su interior por retomar el dominio de su propio ser. Por eso mismo debía derrotarla: un Corrupto descontrolado es sinónimo a un extremo peligro.

Quitó el peso del escudo de su espalda en el momento justo en el que un láser ígneo intentó calcinarlo. El poder era abrumante. Lo empujaba para atrás, y corría el peligro de verse devorado por el círculo que inteligentemente creó su enemiga para tenderle una trampa similar a la que se estaba viendo envuelto en ese momento.

Desvió el rayo con un movimiento rápido y giró hacia la izquierda, teniendo a la hechicera desprotegida algo lejos, pero con el camino libre. Corrió hacia ella, sintiendo como el fuego le quemaba la coraza. Sin embargo, sus pies dejaron de responderle cuando la vibración de la tierra se convirtió en un fuerte terremoto.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo que abandonaras? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que nos dejaras a la deriva, frente a una muerte segura?

El golpe de la fuerza intrínseca del acero contra el mármol fue música para sus oídos, en especial cuando hizo retroceder a Sáhara al cortar a la mitad una de sus bolas de fuego. Otra fue despedida a los ventanales del techo, gracias a la efectiva protección del escudo encantado que Dante portaba desde que tomó las riendas en el ejército.

—¡Fue tu debilidad! ¡Tu inutilidad al afrontar los problemas! ¡La falta de confianza en ti misma!

Paulatinamente, cada vez que hablaba, gritaba para que la chica lo oiga, la oscuridad en su interior se removía, y la intensidad del fuego descendía con rapidez. Sintió, entonces, que la única forma de salvarla antes de que la Corrupción tome el control de nuevo y no dude en cortarle la cabeza, era utilizar su plan en su contra.

Se acercó a ella, imaginando la impotencia que debía estar sintiendo su espíritu, luchando con uñas y dientes para debilitar la oscuridad en su interior. Esquivó una última bola de energía y derribó su cuerpo con un perfecto espadazo horizontal.

Sin esperar respuesta, saltó sobre ella y se arrojó con fuerza sobre las dos estatuas de Nebra, destruyéndolas, y tomando el Cristal Dimensional en el proceso.

—¡Y es tu estupidez la que ahora te llevó a intentar matarme y cometer esta atrocidad en contra del Templo! ¡Fue tu estupidez, y tu debilidad las que nos condujeron a la ruina, y también serán las que te arruinen a ti!

Y, dichas estas palabras, extendió el Cristal en el aire, más brillante que nunca, apuntando a la chica.

La explosión de luz lo encandiló.

* * *

—¿Dante? ¡Dante! ¡Despierta!

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado. No recordaba haberse desmayado, no recordaba haberse golpeado la cabeza contra la pared tan fuerte como para perder el conocimiento —eso suponía que había sucedido, ya que la sangre aún húmeda corriendo por el ala del ángel, y los restos de la misma en su nuca comprobaban que la herida no se había abierto sola—, sólo había despertado allí, en una esquina, con todo el Salón devastado y chamuscado a su alrededor, y una Sáhara muy preocupada zarandeándolo de aquí para allá.

—¡Gracias a Nebra! Creí que estabas muerto…

Y lo abrazó.

Dante le correspondió. Incorporándose, todavía aferrado a ella, todavía encerrándola entre sus brazos, viendo de reojo el Cristal entre sus manos enguantadas.

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

—Gracias…

Se separaron. La chica le agradeció. Lo abrazó de nuevo, y le regaló una hermosa y amable sonrisa.

Él hizo un movimiento extraño con su mano, que a Sáhara le llamó la atención.

—¿Por…

Un gemido ahogado escapó de su boca, al sentir como la espada de grafeno atravesaba su estómago de par en par.

—Lo lamento, corazón. Pero eres patética si crees que no descubrí tus verdaderas intenciones con Shyrah cuando llegué aquí —Dante adentró más su arma, manchando su armadura de sangre ajena—. Eres muy cercana a él, y, por lo tanto, eres mi competencia. Como tal, debes ser eliminada.

El portal que formó segundos antes se desplegó frente a él.

—Igualmente, nunca me caíste bien, perra de mierda.

Tomó a Sáhara de los cabellos, y la arrojó con fuerza hacia los confines del universo, borrando de su mundo todo rastro de la chica, salvo la enorme salpicadura en su peto acerado.

—Diablos, ahora tendré que lavar los restos de esa basura —se lamentó.

Pero poco le importó, ya que su mirada se dirigió a la roca que ahora brillaba con un fulgor oscuro.

Cuando su Rey se entere de la existencia de ese artefacto, y de que él, sólo él, lo encontró, lo mínimo que deberá hacer para agradecerle será besarle los pies.

Se mordió el labio al imaginar al Demonio Encantador arrodillado.

Recordó cómo su padre, devoto religioso, rezaba día y noche por el "bienestar de su familia" y la "ida al Reino de Dios".

Pero con Demonios así, no le importaría ir al infierno.

* * *

 _"_ — _Lo he hecho con cosas raras a lo largo de mi vida. ¿Pero con una sexy semi-dragón? Dios, ya me estoy calentando, y no gracias a tu aliento, nena."_

— _Dante Vellystig III. Guerra de las Dos Dimensiones. Asalto en los Palacios Luminosos._


	9. Serie: Ecos

_**Serie: Ecos.**_

 _"Cuando el pasado debe ser contado, los Ecos se hacen presentes._

 _Historias del ayer, vivencias, repercuten en nuestro futuro, en el de ellos, en el de todos._

 _Los Ecos son recuerdos, memorias ocultas, irreconocibles. Destruidas, olvidadas, que siguen existiendo, y al mismo tiempo, no. Después de todo, siempre que van, regresan._

 _El mundo cambia, pero ellos permanecen._

 _Los Ecos son peligrosos, sumergirse en ellos puede significar la salvación… o la muerte"._

 _"¿Te atreves a escucharlos?"_

* * *

Ecos, una serie que relatará historias cortas de los protagonistas de _"El Alba de la Muerte",_ relacionadas a su pasado, lo que vivieron, sufrieron, y cómo se convirtieron en quiénes son hoy, en quiénes representan, el por qué de todos sus tormentos, aclarando dudas y expandiendo su universo.

Ya disponible en mi perfil la serie correspondiente a la primer temporada: _**Ecos: Perdición.**_


End file.
